Soul Bitten
by BasquillINKpot
Summary: Set after S3e4. Stiles confronts Derek about kicking Isaac out. After a brutal argument, Stiles goes to the preserve to clear his head only to have his most life-changing encounter yet. Sterek fic. Werewolf Stiles and hurt Derek. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first teen wolf fic. It's my own twist to the much loved Stiles/Derek pairing. Please let me know your thoughts and enjoy. L.J**

 **If anyone would wish to read the full explicit copy of this fic it is posted up on AO3 under the same name.**

Chapter 1

Light tapping echoed around the otherwise silent bed room. Stiles Stilinski sat crossed legged at the end of his bed, drumming his pen against the page of his open text book. No matter how hard he tried to focus after reading two or three words his mind would wonder back to the recent events, the Alpha pack, finding Boyd and Erica along with Cora Hale, Heathers death, the other sacrifices, the Darach and the list goes on. "Damn It!" Stiles launches the book across the room feeling a small amount of satisfaction when it hits the wall. Thankfully his Dad was working nights at the Sheriff's station and wouldn't be home till the early hours of the morning. Speaking of early hours, he looked over at his alarm clock that was showing 3:24AM. Damn again.

Stiles sighed and flopped back onto his bed, looking up at the cracks in the ceiling that were lit up by the partial moon light. He mentally cursed his ADHD addled brain for not being able to give him a moment of peace and quiet.

While lost in thought Stiles almost missed the buzzing of his phone. Rolling over as fast as he could he grabbed his mobile and looked at the caller ID. It was Scott, wondering for a moment what terror had occurred now, he tapped the answer button.

"Hey Dude, what's up?"

"Stiles, Its erm we sort of have slight issue" Scott sounded like he was close to wolfing out.

"What do you mean sort of have an issue?" Stiles tried to keep from snapping at his best friend.

"It's Isaac, he is here at my house. He turned up about an hour ago. Derek kicked him out after throwing a glass at him, he is quite shaken up. He had a panic attack, lucky I had my old inhaler and remembered what you told me".

Stiles stared at the wall blankly for a second before replying. "Did he say why Derek kicked him out?"

"He doesn't know. He came back after school and Derek had already packed all his stuff in a bag, he threw it at Isaac and screamed at him to get out. When he asked Derek if he had done anything wrong that's when the glass got thrown. Isaac first went to the old hale house but its surrounded by fences, he came here after". Stiles could hear the mixture of emotions in Scott's voice. He took in a shallow breath and tried to sound calm.

"Just make sure Isaac is ok, tomorrow me and you will go and have a word with Derek"

"Thanks man, I just wanted to make sure I have done the right thing"

"Yea Scott you did the right thing, now let's get some sleep before rip the sourwolf a new one". Scott chuckled on the other end before agreeing and saying good night and hanging up.

Finally Stiles could let his anger rage. After everything Derek had put Isaac through this was the worst, treating him like his father used to and then subsequently making him homeless. Stiles was no alpha but he was certainly seeing red. Fuck taking Derek on in the morning with Scott, he was going to tackle the arsehole Alpha right now.

He jumped off his bed and tripped on his jeans that were lying on the floor. He pulled them on then stumbled around in the dark looking for his plaid top that he had worn the day before, once found on the other side of the room he slipped it on. Stiles left out of the front door only just remembering to grab his coat and keys. He locked the front door and jumped into the jeep, slamming the old girl into reverse and backed of the drive then sped off down the road.

The drive to Derek's went in a flash; it helped knowing all the back streets of Beacon Hills. Pulling up in front of the old building Stiles was sure Derek knew he was here from the sound of the jeep misfiring as it came round the corner. He jumped out and slammed the door shut for good measure. He made his way into the building and up the thousand flights of stairs having too pause every hundred to catch his breath. Once at the top he clung to the banister to stop himself from falling back down the mountain he had just climbed, as he was trying to compose himself before facing the big bad wolf the sliding door to the loft clanked open and revealed Derek Hale leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here Stiles its 4 o'clock in the morning" Derek spoke in that tone that said Stiles-Im-going-to-rip-your-throat- out-with-my-teeth.

Stiles stared vacantly for a second. Derek was wearing nothing but black cotton shorts, his hair was a mess and his natural ocean green eyes seemed sunken and tired. Was Derek always this… WHOA brain stop. Stiles pulled tight on the reigns of his mind and brought it back to the current moment. Quickly he reminded himself of why he was here and why he wanted to punch Derek in his perfect face.

"I'll tell you why I'm here arsehole, I'm here because you kicked out a teenage boy in the middle of winter, I'm here because you treated him exactly like his abusive psychopathic father used to, I'm here because I want I answers for your shitty stupid behaviour toward an innocent boy who YOU turned into a werewolf!" Stiles gasped in a deep breath to replace the oxygen he had just used ranting.

He glared at Derek waiting for him to shout and rage his pathetic excuse. Stile almost collapsed when all that the werewolf did was look at him blankly then turn around and walk back into the loft leaving the door wide open and the hyperactive teenager stood there like an idiot.

Feeling his anger boiling over, Stiles stomped inside after the brooding werewolf, who was now sat in a chair by the table in front of the large window that looked out over Beacon Hills. Stiles stood in front of the window blocking Derek's view. The older man glared at him before looking down at a book that lay open on the table.

"For fuck sake Derek you owe me answers!" Stiles shouted banging his fist on the table.

Derek slammed the book shut and sharply stood to his full intimidating height. "I don't owe you anything!" He then violently pushed the chair away and casually walked to the corner of the large open room to where he kept his weights.

Before he even knew what had happened Stiles found himself caught up with the werewolf and his hand was on Derek's shoulder pulling him to turn around and face him. He glared at the older man and tightened his grip. "Yes you do! You can't just abandon a member of your pack, especially the way you did to Isaac, and not expect us to want answers!"

Derek's eyes met his in what only could be described as a resigned, forlorn gaze. Stiles took the moment to wonder when he had grown to the same height as Derek. He was snapped out of his thought by the older werewolf gently pushing his hand off his shoulder and taking a step back to increase the distance between them.

"It's better this way, he will be safe" Derek's voice was soft , it almost surprised stiles that his voice could sound so lost.

"What do you mean Derek?" Stiles questioned calmly.

Derek turned his back again and Stiles stared at the triskelion tattoo between the older man's shoulder blades patiently waiting for an answer. Hours seemed to pass and both men did not speak. Trying to encourage the werewolf Stiles to a few steps forward and placed his hand lightly on Derek's shoulder.

Derek growled deep in his throat before yanking Stiles hand off and facing him, eyes red and fangs bared.

"It Doesn't Matter!" Derek roared, scaring Stiles into leaping away. The werewolf strode forward and grabbed the teen by the collar of his plaid shirt, forcing his back into the nearest beam pinning him to it. " It doesn't matter why Stiles, I can't stand him, you or anyone else around. So get out and don't come back. In fact tell the others to stay away and never come near me again!" He slammed Stiles into the beam one last time before letting him drop to the floor and stormed to the other side of the room.

Stiles knelt speechless on the floor trying to possess what had just occurred. He blinked back tears and felt he familiar tightening in his chest of an oncoming panic attack. Clenching his hands into fists atop his knees he tried to focus on catching his breath and stop himself from making a fool of himself in front of Derek Hale. Just as he was starting to calm Derek's shouted.

"Didn't you hear me! Get Out!"

Stiles jumped to his feet and ran for the door, only once he was through it he turned and shouted back. "Fuck You Derek, I hope you fucking die!"

Stiles flung himself down each flight of stairs until he reached the ground floor. He ran straight towards the jeep fumbling with his keys to find the one he needed to open the door and start the engine. Once inside he aggressively starts the engine and shifts the jeep into drive and floors the gas to get away from Derek as fast as he can.

Driving as far away as he can Stiles feels tears slide down his cheek. How could Derek do this to him? All he had wanted was to get answers why the werewolf had hurt Isaac and to see if he could help make things better. Derek's voice is still ringing in his ears almost as if he is sat in the seat next to him, screaming GET OUT over and over again.

Stiles knows he can't go home now, his Dad will be home now and he knows he can't face his old man with red rimmed eyes and the look that he knows is on his face. Not to mention the awkward questions that would be thrown his way as he walks through door that leads to a full out interrogation.

Finally paying attention to the road in front of him Stiles finds himself driving along the edge of the preserve. Of course he would subconsciously here, after his mom died he would wonder the streets late at night while his dad through himself into work and he always ended up at the preserve. Luckily for his younger self he was unaware of the supernatural world that would have left him hiding under his bed.

Looking around properly he realises he is now not far from the old Hale house. Stiles grits his teeth and pinches his own thigh forcing himself to calm and focus on clearing his mind. He can't keep thinking about what happened he needed to focus on something else. Since he was here he might as well drive up to his favourite place on the preserve, the ridge, and watch the sunrise.

The teen drives slowly through the preserve on the old dirt track that leads to the ridge passing the burnt out, fenced off husk of the Hale house. He pulls up in the usual spot and takes out his phone to check the time, 6:08AM, which meant just over two hours until sunrise. He quickly flicked through his messages and saw one from his dad saying he guessed Stiles was staying at Scott's and to call him in the morning before school. Stiles just shrugged and threw his phone on the empty passenger seat.

Turning of the engine Stiles enjoys the sound of silence and the light breeze flowing through the trees. He instantly feels a chill as the heater stops, leaning over to the back seats he finds Scott's lacrosse jacket left behind from the game last Friday. He slips the jacket on and instantly feels the warmth of it.

Stiles now opens the door and climbs out of the jeep, he walks over the large rock that marks the highest point of the ridge, he looks out over Beacon Hills. All the street lights and the few unfortunate households that are still awake this early in the morning, It all looks so beautiful from this vantage point. Perching his arse on the edge of the rock Stiles turns his gaze up to the sky, the stars and the half-moon mirror the beauty of the land below.

Stiles now let his mind wonder, in times like this he doesn't even try to keep up with his own thoughts. When he lets his ADHD take over his mind moves faster and it's impossible to keep track of all the thoughts in his head so he just sits and let it happen. All his other senses are turned off as he stares blankly out into the night.

When his mind starts to slow down having worn its self out Stiles realises he is once again freezing, Scott's jacket no longer doing its job in keeping him warm. He looks back out at the view in front of him and realises his has missed the sunrise, its already peaking up above the horizon lighting the town in an orange hue. Still beautiful he thinks. Pulling out his phone from his pocket he realises its 8:23, wow he really should get home.

He slowly moves off the rock, his muscles aching from the cold, and walks back to the jeep opening the driver's door and jumping in. He attempts to turn the engine over and turn the heater on but the old girl is having none of it. Sighing he jumps out and goes to the trunk to get his spanner and industrial flashlight.

Once he has the hood up and is looking at the useless engine he begins his usual routine of hitting everything that could get the thing to turn over and bring his baby back to life.

A loud crack makes Stiles jump and turn around looking for the creator of the sound. He mentally curses himself for forgetting the supernatural protection kit that Deaton had made for him. He uses the powerful flash light to see further into the tree line that is still in darkness, unable to see anything he blames it on his nerves.

Just as Stiles turns back to the engine he feels a sharp pain in the back of his right calf. Letting out an agonizing scream he drops the flashlight and spanner before falling to the floor in unbearable pain. The creature attacking him lets go of his leg and digs its claws into both of Stiles thighs pulling him into the bushes.

Stiles continues to scream as loud as he can an tries to reach for something that he can grab hold of anything that might help him fight off this beast. He manages to get his left hand on a thick branch and uses all of his strength to swing it around and hit the creature in the head. As he looks in its direction a pair of angry red eyes glare back at him before letting out a piercing roar and going for the full attack. Stiles can do nothing but scream as he feel each bit rip through his flesh and the slash of claws tear at his flesh. Suddenly he goes numb and silent as his vision starts to blur. This is not how he envisioned his death but there is nothing he can do. He hears a final loud roar before everything goes dark.

Consciousness slowly begins to come back to him. Stiles manages to open his eyes slightly to see the blur of a dark haired figure learning over him, his hearing comes back enough for him to hear a very familiar voice whisper. "Stiles, forgive me". He doesn't have time to respond before another sharp pain radiates from the juncture of his neck and right shoulder. He suddenly feels a surge of power flood his body as his muscles spasm. Stiles opened his now red eyes and roars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek stared at the closed door for a long time after it had slammed shut. His stomach felt as though it had a lead weight wrapped in wolfs bane lodged inside. His own words were still echoing inside his head. He had never meant to say those things; he had just wanted Stiles to leave before he got hurt. Moving purely on impulse he walked over to the beam that he had pinned Stiles to and rested his forehead against it. He clenched his hands into fists until his claws pierced his palms and blood dripped onto the floor.

"It's better this way" He whispered to himself. Derek was alone once again and all by his own doing. At least this time he knew no one else would be hurt because of him. He briefly recalled the few hours before Stiles had showed up.

Cora was knelt by the side of her bed, all her clothes and belongings where neatly placed on it ready to be packed away. Slowly she placed all her things into the black duffle bag that belonged to her brother. As she was placing a photo frame with an old picture of Laura, Derek and herself as young children into the bag a rogue tear slipped from her eye. She was startled by the sound of her brothers' voice coming from behind.

"Cora, you know this is for the best" Derek spoke softly trying to sound reassuring. He slowly moved to stand by his sisters' side and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. He watched as she placed the last of her belongings carefully into the bag. Once the last item of clothing was tucked inside she zipped the bag closed and stood to face him.

"Are you sure there is no other way Derek?" Her voice was hushed and shaky, another few tears slipped down her cheek.

The older werewolf thumbed the tears away before gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest in a tight hug.

"This is the only way I can know that your safe, Deucalion will not stop until he has what he wants. I can't risk you getting hurt you're the only true family I have left" Derek tightens his grip slightly and rests his head on top of her hair. Cora wraps her arms around his waist and holds on to him with all her strength. They both stayed in the tight embrace until it was time to go to Beacon Hills airport just outside of town.

The drive its self was silent neither of the Hale siblings could say the words that they both longed to hear. Once they were at the check in gate they embraced one last time with Derek placing a soft kiss on his sisters' brow. When she turned and walked away the Alpha watched as she blended into the crowd, even after she was long out of sight he just stood and stared.

He finally mustered the strength to walk back to the car and get inside, it was only when he was alone he allowed his own silent tears to slip. He drove home in the same silence, he felt as though Cora had taken his heart with her on the flight back to brazil, back to the pack she had stayed with for the last six years and back to where she would be safe.

Now Derek stands here all alone in a space he had originally bought for his pack, the pack he was hoping to create would be like the one he remembered when he was young. He had hoped for this place to be full of life and laughter, somewhere everyone would want to be. To fill the hole left behind by the fire.

The werewolf didn't know how long he spent standing with his head against the post until he heard his mobile buzzing on the table by the window. He waited until it stopped before slowly walking over and picking it up. He turned the screen on and saw a miss call from Scott. The last thing he needed right now was another round of arguing with an angry teenager. Derek locked the phone and placed it back onto the table.

Just as he was about to walk away the phone started to buzz again, Scott must be really pissed off. He reached to pick it up but stopped himself. No, he can't let the beta get to him. The Alpha knew he had to cut himself off from those he cared for, less the same thing that happened to Boyd, Erica and Cora would happen again, he needed them all to be safe.

Derek picked the phone up once it stopped, as he was about to turn it off a text came through.

 **STILES MISSING! CALL ME!**

The Alpha froze and felt his blood run cold. Stiles was missing, how could this happen. He flicked through contact list and rang Stiles phone. Derek held his breath as the ringing tone continued for far too long, then came.

"Hey this is Stiles"

"Stiles!" Derek shouted only to be cut off.

"I can't make it to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you"

A low beep followed. The werewolf hung up before he left a stupid message begging Stiles to get in touch with him so he could apologize like a fool. Just as he was about to try again, Scott's caller ID came up on the screen. He paused for a moment before tapping the green icon with his thumb and putting the phone to his ear.

"Scott"

"Derek, what the fuck man, I tried calling you like six times. Any way has Stiles been to yours? His dad called half-hour ago thinking she was at my house, which he isn't so that means he hasn't been at home since I called him at 3:30!" Scott sounded panicked and spoke so fast that Derek almost didn't understand what he was saying. I takes the alpha a few seconds to reply.

"Yes I saw him earlier. He came by the loft about 4AM, he was pissed with me about Isaac. We argued and he left about half an hour later" Derek wanted to say more but stopped himself.

"Look dude his dad got home about 5 and Stiles wasn't home then or since so he's obviously out somewhere. The sheriff, Isaac and me are out looking for him. If he comes back to yours, call me!"

The line goes dead as Scott hangs up. Derek stands listening to the long dead beep, his heart racing in his chest. It was all his fault, if he hadn't scared Stiles, if he had just spoken with him like the teen wanted then this never would have happened.

Throwing his phone down onto the table, Derek let out a roar of frustration. He had to find Stiles and fix this mess; he had to make sure the teen was ok. The werewolf ran straight up the spiral staircase to his closet that was in the corner, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He slipped them on as he made his way back down to the main floor and headed out of the door pausing only to put on his boots and grab his Henley jacket, phone and keys.

Derek got in to the corvette and sped off into the darkness of the early morning. He had a thought as he was running out of his building as to Stiles possible location. He remembered back when he first met the two teenage idiots after Scott had first been bitten. When he was trying to learn all that he could about the two boys he would follow them about their daily lives. Stiles for one would often go by himself up to the preserve, more specifically he went up to Hale ridge that over looked Beacon Hills. He would watch the teen for a while before getting bored observing the usually hyperactive teenager do nothing but sit on a rock for hours on end.

The route to the preserve seemed longer than normal. Derek noticed that the sun had begun to rise in the distance. He hoped he would find Stiles sat on that stupid rock watching the sunrise with that stupid smile on his perfect lips. He hoped that when he got there Stiles would shout at him for being an idiot and punch him before going home to where he would be safe.

As Derek approached Hale ridge he saw the outline of the jeep against the sun light. When he got closer he noticed that something was missing and didn't feel right. He stopped the corvette behind the jeep and jumped out of the car. Running as fast as he could up to the rock, praying that Stiles was just lay down asleep.

Just as he was a few feet away from the rock he heard a loud roar reverberating through the trees, stopping him in his tracks. The Alpha werewolf turned on his heels and took off in a full sprint towards the sound. He came to a dead halt when he found the source along with his heart that stopped beating at the sight he discovered.

Stiles was lay on his back in the dirt, above him was a large rabid werewolf that was slashing the teens slim body with its teeth and claws; it tore at flesh over and over again. Derek was shifting before he had time to think, his roar shaking the trees and scaring all wildlife within a hundred mile radius. The beast before him stopped its attack and glared in his direction.

Derek leapt forward and tackled the rabid beast, throwing it into the bushes. He pounced on top of it and preceded a fearsome brawl. Both wolves wrestled on the ground, claw and fangs tearing at flesh and bone. The Alpha was so consumed by rage he lost all trail of thought apart from kill. The brutal battle continued until Derek got the upper hand and managed to slice his claws along the beast's underbelly tearing through skin and muscle even piercing the tender organs inside.

The creature howled in pain and fell to the ground. Just as the Alpha advanced on his prey for the finishing blow the rabid wolf pulled itself up on to all fours and scampered in to the trees. Derek chased after it but only caught a glimpse as it jumped off the edge of the ridge and down onto the rock bed below. As he was about to check if the beast was dead he heard the faint sound of Stiles gasping for breath.

Derek ran back to the injured teen and fell to his knees by the others side. He bent forward trying to hear Stiles heartbeat, it was there but struggling.

"Stiles, Come on wake up!" The alpha screamed in a panicked voice. He looked over the unconscious teens body assessing the extent of his wounds. There were multiple deep gashes along his stomach and chest, his legs had been chewed and sliced. The worst by far was the deep cut on the left side of Stiles neck, it had missed any major artery but the wound was bleeding to much.

Fumbling in his pockets, Derek found his phone and dialed in 911. Just as he was about to hit call dread filled his veins as he realized that by the time an ambulance arrived, ether by road or air, it would be too late. Panic took hold and the werewolf couldn't catch his breath. This was all his fault.

Another person he loved was going to die in his arms because he was too weak to protect them. Dropping his phone to the ground he gently lifted Stiles upper body and slid himself underneath, cradling the dying teen close to his blood stained chest. He held Stiles as tight as he could without causing him further pain and nuzzled his stubbled cheek against the younger man's smooth one hoping to bring him some comfort. Tears refused to fall from Derek's eyes even though all he wanted to do was sob with grief. He would give anything to save the innocent teens life.

Derek tried hard to remember all that his mother had taught him about saving lives, he was even willing to give Stiles the bite if he thought it would work. Due to the extent of the teen's injuries even if he was bitten it would take to long for the transformation to heal him. Wait, the Soul Bite ritual!

The werewolf remembered the ritual that allows the Alpha giving the bite to infuse some of their own life force into the bite. It would give the person receiving the bite enough power to heal fast enough to save their life. He only wished he had paid more attention to his mother's lessons. He remembered there were warnings, as with all werewolf rituals, was unable to recall the exact risks.

All he knew now though was he didn't have enough time to worry, he had to act fast to save Stiles life. The teen took that moment to try gasp for breath and open his eyes. Derek stares at the wounded teens bloodied face for a moment trying to make a reassuring hush as he leaned closer to the others ear.

"Stiles forgive me"

Derek moves so that he can access the right side of Stiles neck. He hears the teen moan as he lines up his fangs. He uses all his focus to pull on his own life force. In the last second his eyes open wide, the Alpha red shines bright, he bites down into Stiles flesh. All his senses switch off, and all his is left feeling is the pull on his life energy. Derek feels himself being drained but he holds on forcing himself to keep going, he has to see this through. Stiles had to live.


	3. Chapter 3

I was made aware that this chapter failed to update when I tried a few days ago so hopefully second time lucky.

 **WARNING: There is an implied rape scene in this chapter, nothing graphic but some may not wish to read it.**

Chapter 3

Finally Derek has no choice but to release his grip on Stiles neck, if he had carried on any longer he would have lost consciousness or possibly his own life. He falls back onto the earth still holding to Stiles with the last of his strength. Gasping for breath he starts to panic again when there is no movement or sound coming from the newly turned werewolf.

Just as Derek was about to open his lips to speak he is startled by the teens sudden movement. Stiles rolls from the older werewolf grasp and onto his knees, he takes in a gasp of air and releases a loud howl that shakes the very trees surrounding them.

Derek suddenly had Stiles, fully shifted, looming over him. He stares in amazement at the newly turned werewolf's beauty. Fur lines his well-developed cheek bones and jaw line, his brow is scrunched but his nose still has the little button upturn that he loved, and his lips were still full and red with his fangs peeking out over them. Derek's breath caught in his throat when he finally noticed Stiles eye, they were gleaming red, like the blood reflecting moon light.

Just as he catches enough breath to speak, Derek is winded when Stiles places a clawed hand on the centre of his chest and pushed to pin him firmly into the ground.

"Stiles what are you…" He weakly gasps as more pressure is applied to his chest and the newly turned Alpha above him growls low and deep in his chest, threatening that if he moves his throat will be ripped out.

Acting purely on instincts Derek bares his throat and whines in submission. He freezes when Stiles leans down and sniffs at the side of his throat before opening his mouth and wrapping his fangs around the older werewolf's jugular. Trying to stop himself from whimpering is next to impossible, he holds his breath as the jaw around his throat tightens its grip enough for the fangs to pierce his skin slightly and small rivulets of blood to flow the wounds. He lets out a sigh when the Alpha above him releases his hold from his throat and starts to lap the trails of blood until they slowly heal.

Derek is startled when the younger werewolf starts to nuzzle and nip at his still bared throat, he tried but fails to hold back a pleading whine. Stiles chest rumbles in a pleased purr and he licks the spot one more time. Derek tried to speak again.

"Stiles, come on try to shift back!". His attempt is met with another displeased growl and a painful bite to his left ear. Derek stays completely still trying to prevent further reprimand from the purely instinctual Alpha on top of him.

Derek yelps when Stiles starts to shift his weight. He keeps his hand firmly pressed on the older man's chest and uses the other to remove what is left of his shredded clothing. They come off with no hassle and the Alpha teen shudders when his flesh is fully exposed.

He instantly realises what will happen if he can't get away or calm Stiles enough for him to shift back to human. Derek vocalises his panic with a high pitched whine, causing the Alpha above him to lean forward again and gently nuzzle his cheek against the side of his captives face. The gesture would have been calming if the situation was slightly different.

Stiles sat back up and stared down at the wolf beneath him with red eyes before using his claws to cut away at the older wolfs torn and ripped leather jacket and shirt. With fear fully taking hold Derek started to struggle. He used the last of his strength to hit the Alpha in the side of the head, giving enough leverage to push himself out from underneath his captor. He manages to role on to his front and crawls a few feet towards the Camaro.

Derek struggles to get up onto his feet, he stumbles as he tries to run. He loses his balance when the loud roar startles him from behind, and his falls head first into the dirt. A scream of pain is torn from his throat when Stiles lands on his back and digs his claws into his shoulders forcing him further into the ground below. The Alpha growls by his ear before biting hard into the back of his neck, subduing any further movement as his body goes completely limp, like a pup being lifted in its mother's jaws.

With fangs still imbedded in the back of his neck, Derek bites his lip when he feels the rest of his jacket and shirt being roughly yanked from his body. He shivers when his back and chest are exposed to the cold winter breeze, also fear creeps up his spine when the rough hand starts to tug at the waistline of his jeans claws starting to rip into the fabric.

Derek's mind suddenly escapes his body and all of his senses switch off. What if he deserves this? What if this is all his past wrong choices, all the pain he had caused, what if this was his punishment for everything he had done to cause his loved ones suffering. His head was filled with images of all he pain he had caused over the years to everyone he cared for or who cared about him. He deserved this punishment.

Letting out a pained whimper Derek resigned himself to his fate. Stiles paused for a moment behind him and released his jaws from the back of his neck. The older werewolf responded by baring his throat again and lifted his hips up as much as he could. He heard a low rumble and was quickly relieved of his jeans and boxers. Now lying completely naked underneath the teenage Alpha, Derek felt his face heat up at feeling so vulnerable.

Knowing what would soon becoming next; Derek managed to get his arms into a comfier position braced at the side of him with his claws digging into the dirt acting like a anchor. He closed his eyes tight and clenched his jaw waiting for the inevitable. Derek kept his body compliant as the events that followed left him in pain and mentally broken. Finally when the horrific act was done Stiles collapsed on top of the older werewolf, he shifted back to his human form.

Derek lay still with the arms of the young Alpha still wrapped around him. When he thought it was safe enough he used the last dregs of his strength to push against the ground and role both himself and Stiles onto their sides. Panting to catch his breath Derek, forced his sore body up on to his knees. As he looked up into the sky above he realised the sun was just over head indicating it was close to midday. Fuck what the hell was he going to tell the pack. He remembered the blanket that he kept in the back of the Camaro would be just enough to keep Stiles covered until he regained consciousness.

Slowly Derek rose to his unsteady feet, He found the tatters of his jacket just an arm's length away, he grabbed hold of it, realizing it would do the job of keeping Stile warm enough until he returned with the blanket. He laid it over the young Alphas sleeping form before limping in the direction of both the Camaro and the Jeep.

Derek was lost in thought as he walked slowly through the trees. His still naked flesh was still covered with blood and dirt and the wounds he had sustained refused to close. While he was completely distracted he missed the sound of footsteps coming from behind.

A loud band echoed around the forest scaring every living thing that heard it. The wolfsbane bullet flew through the air heading straight for its intended target. It hit Derek straight in the left shoulder and he screamed in agony as he fell onto his knees. He managed a final look up at his attackers as they strode towards him. The last thing he saw was two tall figures dressed in dark clothing reaching down as he finally gave up and slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stiles!"

The sound of his name came from far away. Stiles tried to focus in where the voice was coming from. Slowly he felt his senses start to awaken along with an agonizing thumping in his skull. The teenager groaned as the familiar voice shouted louder.

"Stiles, Wake up!"

Stiles managed to force his eyes to open, only to be greeted by a blurry face inches away from his own. Screaming at the top of his lungs, his body jolted back of its own accord. The rush of adrenaline made his heart pound and cleared the fog from his head. Now being able to focus he realized the blurry face belonged to his best friend, who was staring at him with a look of worry and panic etched into his expression.

"What the hell Scott, are you trying to kill me!" Stiles took a few deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. He stared at Scott, wondering why the other teen was so concerned, He watched as his best friends look went from worry to pure anger.

"Don't you dare give me that look Stiles! Do you have any idea what I've been through? Why did you disappear without telling me?!" Scott's voice broke slightly as he finished speaking.

Stiles stared at him blankly, he had no words to respond with as he watched tears slide from his best friends brown eyes. The older teen just reached out with his hand showing Scott it was ok to come closer. He was suddenly tackled onto his back as the werewolf teen pounced onto him wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and held him tight. He felt Scott's grip tighten, almost as if he was checking to see if his best friend was still alive. Both teens held each other close, Stiles repeatedly making a reassuring hushing sound in order to calm his closest friend.

By the time they finally broke apart Scott was much calmer and level headed. He pulled back to sit on his haunches. It was only then he realized he had just been hugging his still very naked best friend. A blush flushed his cheeks and he hurried to pull off his coat and handed it to the older teen. Stiles stared at the coat Scott was holding out to him in confusion, his expression must have mirrored his thoughts as Scott spoke up.

"Dude, you're naked"

Stiles looked down at himself and instantly freaked when he realized he was sat in the dirt in nothing but his birthday suit. He grabbed the offered coat and used it to cover what little was left of his dignity. His mouth was moving trying to formulate and explanation but his mind went blank when he tried to remember how and why he was in this very awkward situation.

Suddenly Stiles jumped, startled by Isaac running through the bushes, coming to a alarmed stop a few feet away. His heart rate instantly increased and adrenaline once again flooded his blood stream. He rapidly felt his body starting to change, claws sprouted from his finger tips and fangs grew in his mouth, slicing through his tender bottom lip. The frightened teen opened his mouth to scream but let out a earth shaking roar in its place. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!

His attention was snapped back to both Scott and Isaac, they were both shouting at him but he could not understand a word ether teen was saying. He instantly noticed that the two beta werewolves had also shifted. He guessed it was due to his own surprising transformation. Eventually Scott got enough of a grip of himself to speak clearly.

"Stiles, how are you a werewolf, What the hell happened to you last night?!"

Scott's voice was rough due to his werewolf form, and his face now showed pure fear. Stiles remained quiet for a moment, finally acknowledging Isaac's presence. He took in the fearful posture of Isaac's body as he was backing away slowly from the two older teens. Stiles didn't know how to respond to Scott's questions or Isaac's fearful behavior. He just sat on the ground holding his best friends coat closer to his naked body.

As he was trying to focus, his mind was thrust back to last night. Stiles remembered Scott's phone call about Isaac, being angry, going to the loft far too early in the morning, the argument, shouting, ending up at the ridge, the attack from behind, the red eyes, the loud roar, the voice that could only belong to…

Derek!

Stiles suddenly had two sets of arms surrounding him, holding him tight. His chest felt tight and his cheeks were damp, stupid panic attack. He soon noticed that he could hear his own heart beat racing louder than he had ever heard it before, along with the rhythmic beating of Scott's and Isaac's. He focused on the sound of the other two werewolf's hearts, using it to calm his own. He had to tell them what he remembered.

Once he was calm enough he lightly tapped them both on the back, indicating for them to let go. The two betas released their grip and slowly backed away far enough to see Stiles' face but Scott kept a hand reassuringly on his knee.

"Tell me how to shift back" Stiles whispered to no one in particular, he was surprised that Isaac was the one to answer.

"Concentrate on relaxing your body, try and clear your mind as well".

Stiles followed the instructions; he calmly closed his eyes and relaxed from the neck down using the feeling to remove all thoughts from his head. Once he felt the claws and fangs retract the let out a relieved sigh. That was easier that he first thought. Now back to normal he opened his eyes to see both teens had followed his lead and shifted back to human as well. Stiles waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"I remembered last night, and the one who did this to me". He managed to keep his voice calm and watched for a reaction from the other boys faces. The only response he got was Scott and Isaac leaning forward waiting for him to continue. Taking a deep breath he continued the story.

He told them all about last night; He went into detail about the encounter at Derek's loft and his reasons for coming to the preserve, he told them all about how he had been coming here to the ridge after his mother's death. He finished off the jeep breaking down and followed by the attack. As he was about to describe his attacker Scott interrupted.

"Tell me who it was Stiles, I will kill them for what they did to you". Scott's voice was filled with rage that Stiles could sympathize with. He turned his gaze away for a moment before looking both in the eyes, with a mournful expression on his face he answered.

"It was Derek, he was the one who attacked me and turned me. I saw his face and heard his voice before it all went fuzzy and I passed out"

Both of the other werewolf teens stared at him in horror first before their expressions changed, Scott's to pure fury and Isaac's to a deep sadness. Isaac spoke up first before Scott had a chance.

"Are you sure it was him?"

The poor boy sounded so hopeful that he would get the answer he longed to hear. It crushed Stiles' heart to have to break that.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have known Derek Hale long enough to recognize his voice as well as his eyes. They were defiantly his"

It physically pained Stiles to watch Isaac curl into himself and whimper. Stiles felt the overwhelming urge to comfort the distressed beta. He lent forward, dropping the coat to cover his lap, and gently pulled Isaac into a hug. The younger teen seemed shocked at first but quickly relaxed into the embrace, shifting closer to Stiles tucked his head under the older werewolf's chin. Stiles amazed himself when a soft rumble resonated from his chest, coaxing the beta in his arms to snuggle deeper into his hold.

Scott watched with confusion written all over his face at the scene unfolding in front of him. He had never seen Stiles or Isaac act like this around one another. He stared intently trying to figure what was going on. He gasped in shock when Stiles opened his eyes to look at him. His eyes were red, Alpha red. The tanned teen did not understand how Stiles could have just been turned straight into an Alpha. He was certain his best friend had not killed Derek, he didn't know how but he felt it was true.

The sound of a deep cough brought Stiles out of his trance. When he realized he was still holding Isaac against his naked chest, he gently rubbed he hand along the betas back to get his attention. Isaac lifted his head from underneath his chin and looked at the Alpha teen with warm brown eyes.

"Feeling better?" Stiles asked softly. His only reply was a slow nod before the beta removed himself out of the Alpha's lap. Stiles looked over at Scott who looked like he wanted to say something but was holding himself back. The older teen scrunched his brow and tilted his head, gesturing for the other to speak.

"Stiles, I think you should know you're an Alpha werewolf. Your eyes glowed red"

Scott's tone was shaky like he was waiting for something to happen. Stiles just stared blankly for a moment, slowly processing the new piece of information. He was thoroughly baffled by this, how was he an Alpha? This was too much for his brain to deal with right now. He focused his gaze back to the two betas who were looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Can we worry about it later; I'm exhausted, naked and cold. Right now I just want to go home"

Both betas nodded their heads in agreement. Scott crept closer to his best friend and pointed to the coat still in the Alpha's lap. Stiles just smiled and let Scott wrap the coat around his shoulders, making sure it covered all the necessary bits and pieces. The younger werewolf helped his best friend to his feet and steadied him while he found his balance.

Stiles found his feet and down at the ground he had been lay on. Just as Scott started to guide him in the direction of the jeep he spotted something just a few feet away. He stopped and pointed to the black material.

"Isaac can you grab that?" Stiles asked the youngest beta.

Isaac looked around confused before spotting the thing the Alpha wanted. He took a few steps towards it and picked it up. The beta stared at it for a moment before looking back at Stiles and Scott with a sad face.

"It's Derek's jacket, it's a bit torn up but I can smell him on it" Isaac's tone was soft and resigned.

Stiles felt Scott's body tense in anger, He nodded back at Isaac and asked him to keep hold of it before gently pulling his best friend back to their original destination of the jeep. The rest of the walk back was silent, with all three teens not even looking at each other. When they reached the top of the hill Stiles was happy to see that the jeep was exactly where he had left it and in once piece, he silently took note of the familiar tire tracks that where just behind his vehicle.

Scott helped him towards the passenger side, before pulling two lots of keys out of his pocket. He raised his own towards Isaac.

"I'll drive Stiles back in the Jeep, you ok to ride my motorbike back?"

Isaac nodded and Scott threw his keys at the younger teen, who caught them before walking towards the motorbike that was resting against a nearby tree.

At this point Stiles was too tired to care what was going on around him, he just waited until the jeep was opened and climbed into the passenger side. He sank deep into the seat, comforted by the familiar smell of his baby and rested his head against the closed door. He was vaguely aware of Scott starting up the engine and felt the jeep starting to move. Not long into the journey Stiles dozed off the sound the engine humming and the stereo on low


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys, Sorry for the late chapter life has been getting in the way. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. L.J.B x**

Chapter 5

Pain radiated from every nerve ending in Derek's body. He let out a low groan as consciousness slowly returned to his aching head. Trying to focus his blurred senses the werewolf shook his head from side to side in an attempt to bring himself back to full awareness. As his vision began to clear he quickly realised he was somewhere he did not recognise. In a slight panic he looked round; he saw an enclosed basement that was full of dust covered junk, everything from an old grandfather clock to a fridge. Two small hatches allowed in just enough fading daylight to see.

Using what little strength he had left, Derek tried to lift his arms. Instantly he felt the sharp bite of steel in his wrists followed by the familiar rattle of chains. The former alpha looked down at his body and found that he was sat on a metal chain in nothing but shorts, which he was sure he never owned, and he was shackled at the wrist and ankles. And to top it all off a thick chain was wrapped around his chest and shoulders that ensured his range of movement was exactly zero.

Even knowing it was pointless, Derek pulled hard on the shackles binding him in a futile attempt to break free. Burning pain flared in his shoulder and radiated down his spine, he bit his bottom lip stopping himself from crying out. His body slumped forward panting as he tried to breathe through the agony. Eventually, the pain eased enough for him to catch a breath, Derek could feel warm drops of blood flow down his back as the bullet wound had been reopened.

Derek could feel the panic tightening in his chest, the wound hadn't healed and he was trapped in some basement by an unknown captor. The werewolf forced himself to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He reached out with his mind, connecting to his inner-wolf had always helped him focus. Dread filled his mind when, in place of his wolf, all Derek felt was emptiness. He tried to reach deeper, he could feel that the wolf was there inside but it was caged, locked away. The fear he felt now turned into pure terror, with his wolf caged he could not shift and all his ability's would be severally dulled, including his healing. He was now no more than an ordinary human.

Lost in his internal panic, Derek failed to hear the careful footsteps decanting the stairs behind. Only when a thin stick lightly tapped him on the shoulder was the bound man snapped back to reality. His entire body jerked in shock, reigniting the pain in his shoulder and lower back. Lifting his head he looked around for whoever had joined him in his misery. His jaw clenched tight as he gazed upon the man who had tormented him only a day or so before now. Deucalion.

The blind Alpha moved slowly, he had an amused smirk on his lips and his eyes were unreadable due to his dark sun glasses. He lightly tapped his stick out in front and patted the leg of a chair that was directly opposite Derek, he gracefully maneuverer himself so that he was sat on the chair, once comfortable he took his time inspecting the bound man with his blind eyes. Derek kept himself silent, trying to stop his pounding heart beat from giving away his fear.

Deucalion was the first to make a sound, a light laugh before he reached up and removed his glasses. His blind eyes flashed Alpha red, allowing him to visualise Derek's condition. The smirk on his face grew into a full on sickening grin. Derek felt a cold shiver run down his spine, knowing that the look on the other man's face would lead to nothing good.

"Well Derek, I did not expect for us to meet again this soon, you really do have your mothers knack for the completely unexpected" Deuc's voice was calm with the slightest hint of amusement.

Derek still refused to speak; he would not give the older werewolf the satisfaction of hearing his voice tremble. He just continued to glare directly into blank red eyes. After another long moment Deucalion spoke again. "I bet your wondering why I had you brought here, especially after your encounter with young Stiles"

Derek flinches visibly, he lowers his gaze to the broken floorboard, and his chest tightens as he momentarily relives the event that took place only hours ago. He hates the fact that Deucalion knows what happened, that he was weak to stop a teenage boy from taking his body. He looks back up when he hears another deep chuckle and clenches his jaw when he sees the entertained expression on the older Alpha's face.

"I have to admit Derek; this new turn of events has upturned my original plans for you and Scott. But now thanks to you, I have a rare opportunity to take advantage of" Deucalion rests his hands on top of his cane that is placed between his legs. He waited until Derek processed his words, obviously becoming more confused.

In the long silence that followed Derek glowered at his captor. His mind was trying to piece together the other man's meaning, but no matter how hard he thought about it he didn't understand what Deucalion was talking about. Eventually, he could no longer stand the fight inside his head and the amused look on his captor's face was getting old.

"What do you mean?" Derek's voice was quiet and rough, it sounded foreign even to his own ears.

Deucalion grinned widely before breaking out into a deep laughter. "You have no idea what you have done, do you, Derek"

The bound werewolf knew it was not a question but a statement. He just kept his glare on the older man's eyes refusing to let him get inside his head.

"Well this is interesting; you did the Soul Bite ritual without knowing what it is or how it is used. I'm guessing you thought that it would save Stiles by turning him quickly enough to heal from his wounds. But you failed to realise how long to bite for." Deucalion paused for a moment to allow Derek to voice his questions. He was unsurprised by the young man's silence and decided to continue.

"Its simple Derek, you bit Stiles long enough too not only transfer enough of your life force to speed up the transformation but you also transferred your entire Alpha power over to him. Meaning Stiles has inherited your Alpha, your pack and after your little tumble in the dirt it now means you have been claimed as his mate"

The self-proclaimed demon wolf took pleasure in the change of his captives' demeanour, even with his blind eyes he could tell all the fight and hope had left Derek's body and mind. He heard the rattle of the chains as the young man slumped forward in his bonds, the sound of his racing heart beat and his shallow breathing indicated he was close to a panic attack.

Derek couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyelashes as breathing became a struggle. How was this possible? He didn't know what to think, he had lost his inner wolf, Alpha powers, pack and worse of all he was now claimed as Stiles' mate without the teen being given any choice. He hadn't even been given the chase to tell Stiles how he truly felt and he was now bound to the boy for life, if he was given the chance to live that long. Every part of him wilted in resignation; there was no point in fighting any more.

"I really should be thanking you. You have given me a great opportunity to see how Stiles will handle his new ability's as an Alpha and how the Soul Bite will affect his power. I even see a use for you"

The tightness in Derek's chest became unbearable, he could handle whatever Deucalion had in mind for him but he couldn't bear the thought of Stiles being wrapped up in this man's twisted scheme. He would do everything in his power to keep the teen safe and out of the demon wolf's grasp. He prepared himself to do what he had sworn to never do again, beg. He took a deep a breath as his lungs would allow and spoke, not caring how broken and shaky his voice would sound.

"Please, leave him out of this. I will do anything you want just don't get Stiles involved". Just as Derek predicted each word was broken and desperate. He looked up warily, dreading the expression he would see on the Alpha's face. What he saw confirmed all of his fears, Deucalion was grinning ear to ear, pleased that he had made his captive beg and would do nothing that was pleaded of him. Letting his head fall back to his chest in utter defeat was the worst feeling Derek had felt since the day he had returned to the sight of his home in flames and discovering his entire family had burned all because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

Deucalion stood, his chest was rumbling in suppressed laughter, reaching forward he grasped a handful of Derek's hair and pulled hard jerk his head back up. The older wolf's eyes flared red allowing him to see the faint outline of his captive's face and took pleasure in the pained grimace that lined his features.

"You don't have to worry Derek, Stiles won't be harmed. He's just going to be a better part of a bigger whole"

The tight grip on his hair released and Derek let his head flop forward as tears ran thick from his eyes. He didn't even try to stop the sob that released from deep within his tormented soul. He just sagged in his bonds, barely listening as his captor exited the basement leaving him alone in his abject misery.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

8-9-10 there was definitely ten fingers. Stiles counted his fingers for the hundredth time, this was absolutely not a nightmare, it was real. The newly turned Alpha teen stared blankly at his open palms as his arse went numb from the cold steel table that he was perched upon. His newly heightened sense of smell was driving him crazy as the scents that filled the animal clinic were overwhelmingly strong, the smell of different animals, people and medical equipment mingling together into something that turned his stomach.

Stiles was currently sat on the exam table in the back of the animal clinic, dressed in Scott's worn sweatpants and lacrosse jersey, waiting for Deaton to finish his tests. On the drive back from the preserve, Scott had woken him from his nap and insisted that they go straight to see the vet come werewolf doctor to find out what was going on with him. No matter how much Stiles had pleaded that he just wanted to go home, his so called best friend didn't budge. Thankfully they had found Scott's' spare lacrosse gear in the staff room of the clinic Stiles was able to cover up preventing his dignity from taking a further blow.

Deaton arrived at the clinic shortly after the three teens, having been called by Scott and updated on the situation, and had firmly insisted that Stiles have a full physical. The newly turned werewolf reluctantly agreed to be examined, on the condition that Scott calls his dad and let him know where he was. Both Scott and Isaac left to make the call leaving Stiles alone with the veterinarian who he still didn't completely trust.

All of this was shortly follows by Stiles being placed on the cold examination table, prodded and poked. Deaton had even made the poor teen open his mouth and say, ahh, as a flashlight was shone down his throat. After a long series of test, which included being made to shift back and forth multiple times and the vet being extremely surprised that Stiles was actually and Alpha. Finally being given the all clear on his physical health, the worn out teenager was given a moment's respite while Deaton read through a number of ancient books trying to find out how this whole shit storm was even possible.

Stiles was still counting his fingers when the bell on the clinic door rang, alerting him to Scott and Isaac's return. He looked up as they both walked into the room. Scott had a worried expression on his face, one that was mirrored by Isaac. He guessed that the call to his father hadn't gone well.

"What did dad say?" Stiles asked in a hushed voice, his left leg was shaking with a trapped nerve that showed his anxiety. He was almost scared to hear the answer.

Scott looked sheepish and clasped his hands together in front of his chest. "He, err, he was angry that we didn't call him as soon as we found you and that we brought you here. I told him we would explain everything as soon as he gets here, which could take a while as he is on the other side of town"

The Alpha teen nodded his head and looked back down at his hands. He knew a day would come that he would have to explain everything about the supernatural world to his dad, but he would never have guessed it would start with 'Hey dad, I'm an Alpha werewolf, Surprise!'. Stiles was fearing the moment that his father would walk through the door, the poor sheriff had been through enough shit thanks to his hyperactive failure of a son and now he was going to have to deal with said failure being a werewolf.

Stiles buried his hands into his hair and took a moment to focus on his hearing in hope to drown out the noise in his head. There were a million different sounds but the one that caught his attention was the rapid thumping of Scott and Isaac's hearts. Releasing the grip on his hair he looked back up at the two betas, both were stood in a wary posture, Scott was fiddling with his fingernails and Isaac was practically bouncing on his toes.

Stiles was suddenly overcome with the same feeling that had urged him to embrace Isaac at the preserve, he wanted to embrace both of the betas and reassure them. He quickly realised it was his Alpha instinct telling him to comfort his distressed betas. The Alpha allowed instinct to guide him as he hopped off the metal table and took a few short steps towards the younger teens. Scott and Isaac looked surprised that he was moving closer to them, Isaac even took a step back. Without saying a single word Stiles allowed his chest to rumble and reached forward gently wrapping his large palms around the back of their neck's, applying a small amount of pressure guided them both towards his body.

Scott was the first to give in and leant into the Alpha's grasp, he responded with his own low non-threatening growl and placed his nose close to Stiles' lower neck and deeply inhaled. He was overwhelmed with the scent of warm morning air and sea breeze; his entire body relaxed into the Alpha and he rested his head on Stiles' shoulder feeling completely boneless. Isaac had a moment of hesitance but followed his fellow betas actions, inhaling Stiles unique aroma and sinking into the embrace once again.

After a long moment, Stiles released his grip and leant back urging both beta teens to look up at him. Isaac had a light pink tint to his cheeks and Scott looked like he was about to fall asleep stood up. For whatever reason Stiles knew that both these younger werewolves were part of his pack and it was his job as their Alpha to protect them.

A loud cough interrupted their pack bonding. Stiles looked over to the other side of the room and spotted Deaton standing by the office door with an open book in his hands and a knowing smile on his face. All three teens took a step away from each other and turned their full attention to the vet. The dark skinned man walked over to the exam table and placed the book along with a bunch of printed on pieces of paper; he did a quick shuffle of the papers then gestured for the teens to come close. All the teenage werewolves closed around the table, Stiles being in the middle with Scott and Isaac on either side.

The vet finished organising the papers and with a serious expression on his face looked directly at the Alpha. "Stiles I need you to tell me exactly what you remember from last night".

The teen in question rolled his eyes dramatically, having already recalled everything in as closer detail as his mind remembered, twice. "Deaton, I have already told you what I remember. Scott called me about Derek kicking Isaac out. In a stupid rage I went to the loft to call him out for being an arse, he seemed upset then he just turned on me and screamed then he didn't want to see me or any of the pack. I left really stressed out so I went to the ridge to clear my head. Werewolf growls and attacks my leg; I try to fight it followed by lots of pain red eyes and Derek's voice. Next thing I know Scott and Isaac are there and I'm a werewolf and a frigging Alpha at that".

Deaton looks down at the mess of papers laid out on the table, the teens watch as his eye's scoured over the multitude of word and symbols all of which look like they were from some ancient culture lost aeons ago. After a good five minutes spent in silence, the vet placed down the book he had in hand and let out a long sigh. "I am sorry Stiles, I have read through every text and scripture I own and I have found multiple ways that a werewolf can gain alpha powers but none fit what has happened to you. The closest thing I have found is a ritual that transfers the Alpha powers from one werewolf to another through a bite but it wouldn't have been possible for it to occur in this situation"

Stiles slumped forward and rested his head in his hands, bloody typical no answers to this whole mess. He let out a huff of frustration when he felt a hand rest on his right shoulder, followed by another gently placed on his left. Without raising his head, he glanced at both of his betas who were subconsciously offering reassurance to their Alpha. He turned his gaze back to his hands and listened as Scott asked a question.

"Why wouldn't have it been possible for Stiles to get his powers through the bite?" Scott voiced the question that both Stiles and Isaac were thinking.

"Well, for one thing, the ritual requires that both the Alpha giving the powers and the beta receiving them both need to have strong feelings for the other, not romantic feelings but respect and loyalty. I don't have the full details of the ritual but I know that both Derek and Stiles have no positive feelings for each other" Deaton let out a small laugh as he finished speaking.

Just as Stiles lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, the loud thud of the front door slamming open and the sound of hurried footsteps coming towards them interrupted him. The Alpha teen felt all the colour drain from his face, he knew those footsteps anywhere, Dad!

"Stiles! Where's my son?… Oh thank god" The moment Sheriff Stilinski spotted his son, he ran the short distance and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Stiles stood frozen for a split second, he could hear the pounding of his dads' heart and felt him gasping for breath along with the small shivers that ran through his whole body. The teen wrapped his arms around his father and returned the embrace, burying his face into the taller man's neck and inhaled the familiar calming scent. Both father and son stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long moment before Stiles lifted his head and patted his dad on the back. "I'm ok, Dad but we need to talk"

The Sheriff leaned back to look intently at his son. "Damn straight we need to talk. What the hell were you thinking disappearing at 3 AM? Where the hell did you go for all that time? And why the hell are you at the animal clinic instead of the hospital?!" When the man finally stopped to take a breath, he looked over his son as if checking that he was still in one piece.

The Alpha teen felt like a deer caught in head lights, how on earth was he going to explain this whole mess. He looked over his shoulder at the others in the room for some sort of assistance, both Scott and Isaac had moved to the far side of the room and Deaton just stood behind the exam table with a small smirk on his face, traitors. Turning back to his dad, whose gaze had only intensified at the long pause, he gently maneuverer himself out of the older man's grasp while still keeping a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I think you should sit down. It's a long, confusing story that might take a while" Stiles tried to sound firm but he was sure his voice was shaking. Instead of the argument he expected from his father, the man just nodded his head and waited to be told where to sit. Deaton took this moment to offer his office as a better place to have the conversation.

All five males moved themselves into the small office, Deaton and the Sheriff took the two chairs, Stiles perched himself on the end of the desk and Scott and Isaac stood in front of the closed door. There was a long silent pause before Noah was the first to speak. "So who's going to start?"

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but was surprisingly interrupted by the Deaton. "Sheriff, I think the story may be more believable if it came from me" The vet glanced at Stiles asking permission. The teen gave a relieved nod of approval, thankful that he didn't have to retell the horror of the day before.

"I don't care who tells me, I just want to know what is going on. I spent the last twenty-four hours worried sick, I searched every inch of this forsaken town fearing that I would find my sons cold lifeless corpse tied to a tree with his throat slit, strangled and his head bashed in" Noah was visibly shaking with withheld emotions.

The guilt that sunk deep into his stomach made Stiles want to vomit, he hated that he had put his dad through that pain again. He only hoped his dad would not completely disown him after the truth was revealed. Deaton once again looked to him for the go ahead to continue and Stiles could only nod.

"Ok what I have to tell you will seem completely impossible, but I assure you it is all true and I'm sure Scott, Isaac and Stiles can help with a demonstration when necessary. There is no easy way to say this, but supernatural creatures exist and that includes werewolves which is what all three teens in this room are. The circumstances of how they became so are all different but what is most important is that Stiles is the latest of them to be bitten"

The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife; all eyes were on the sheriff waiting for his reaction. Noah's own gaze was on the floor as he tried to process the information he had just been given. Stiles sat in silence as he didn't know what to do or say to help the situation. The silence broke when the sheriff practically whispered.

"So you're telling me that werewolves are real and my son and two of his friends are werewolves as well?" His voice sounded broken as he looked up at Stiles, his eyes pleading that this was all just a dream and he would wake up soon.

"I'm sorry dad, but it's true". With the last word whispered Stiles closed his eyes and focused his mind on shifting as slowly as possible. When he opened his eyes nothing could have prepared him for the look of terror that covered his dads' face, his stomach clenched and his eyes stung with tears. He stood from the desk and walked to the corner of the small room trying to hide. The sound of both Scott and Isaac moving then stopping suddenly made him glance over his shoulder, the betas had taken a few steps in his direction and Deaton had halted them with a simple hand gesture.

Stiles turned his gaze back to the wall in front of him as the tears slipped from his eyes. In his distress he completely forgets how to shift back to human. A gentle hand on his shoulder startles him into turning around, stood behind him is his father whose expression has no change to one of understanding and warmth. The Alpha lets out a sob of relief as he grasps his father tight and hides his still werewolf features into his dads' broad chest. The sheriff embraces his son tight and gently starts a comforting rocking motion while making a soft hushing sound.

"It's ok son, you're ok. We will figure this out" Noah continues to hug his son as his sobs eventually even out into small hiccups. When Stiles finally looks up at his father his features have returned to normal and his cheeks are damp from his tears, he lets a small smile grace his lips and slowly backs out of the embrace.

"Thanks dad" The Alpha teen says with a small chuff of laughter, in an attempt to cover his nerves. He looks back at the others in the room and sees that all of them have warm smiles plastered on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week passed with a surprising lack of supernatural drama, the worse that had happened was the disappearance of Mr Harris, who was most likely another sacrifice for the Darach. The Alpha pack had been unusually quiet, which put everyone on edge. For Stiles the week had mostly consisted of getting to grips with his new ability's, he was still freaked out by the excess body hair that came with the shift as he had discovered when he accidentally shifted in the shower.

Given the fast pace he had been living the last seven days Stiles was finally allowed some time to himself. He was currently lounging in his bed looking back on the week's events. He had spent most his time with Scott and Deaton, both had different things to teach. Scott taught him how to control his werewolf form and how to access his senses to an extremely heightened level. Deaton had given him lessons about being an Alpha, he had learnt about different roles within a pack and what it meant to be the Alpha of one.

The one thing he had learnt that fascinated him the most was the presence of his inner wolf, as Deaton called it. When he had first tried to feel it he was overcome by the warmth in his chest, it was so comforting that Stiles had fallen asleep where he sat on his bedroom floor. The next few attempts ended better as he managed to stay awake and feel the wolf bond with his mind. Within the space of a few days, he had managed to bond so deeply with the wolf that he was starting to understand it, learn from it.

When Stiles wasn't in werewolf school he was back at normal school which had been a bitch the first few days thanks to the heightened senses. He stuck close to Scott and Isaac when he could and had so far kept as normal as possible, at least normal enough for Stiles. Alison and Lydia had yet to be made aware of his new predicament and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. The Sheriff was slowly getting used to having a werewolf son and had started having regular conversations with Melissa; he was also having supernatural lesions from Deaton which seemed to help.

The most awkward moment of the week had been when Stiles, Scott and Isaac had met up with Boyd and Erica. The teens had been laying low since being rescued and had stayed out of sight by living back in the abandoned train depot. Isaac had been the first to enter and was instantly greeted by Erica pulling him into a bone crushing hug, both Stiles and Scott got a less than warm welcome as Boyd had growled and bared his fangs.

After Isaac's firm assurance that all was ok, he went on to explain the current situation behind Derek's disappearance and that Stiles was now an Alpha. Erica was surprisingly accepting of the news while Boyd had silently left. When they had quick discussion with Erica she admitted it would take some time to accept what had happened and to come to a decision about what her and Boyd would do. They all agreed that they would wait a few more weeks, or until the Alpha Pack made a move, to make any decisions.

Just as they were about to leave Erica carefully embraced Stiles, after the initial shock wore off he returned the hug, he subconsciously inhaled her scent and the wolf instantly told him she was pack. Not wanting to ruin the moment he just held her a bit tighter until she let go, and stepped back with a slight blush on her cheek, obviously having made the same connection. With a final smile Stiles had followed Scott and Isaac out of the train depot and left.

Stiles is brought out of his memory filled haze by the sudden buzzing and ringing of his cell phone that is far too loud to his sensitive ears. He stretched his stiff muscles as he reached above his head for his phone, quickly scanning the caller ID seeing it was Deaton. The teen let out an exhausted sigh before tapping the little green icon on the screen and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey what's up doc?" Stiles answered trying to sound more awake than he was feeling.

"Hello Stiles, I apologize to be calling you this late but I'm afraid there is a matter that requires your immediate attention" Deaton's voice was as calm as always but even through the phone Stiles could hear the vets heart beat rapidly pounding in his chest . Trying to focus his hearing further he managed to pick up the sound of breathing and at least another two heart beats.

"Sure doc what's the problem" Stiles kept his answer short and continued to pinpoint his hearing, picking up further sounds of movement on the other end of the phone.

"Can you come to the clinic? There is someone here who would like to talk with you" The vet's voice now sounded strained and whoever was in the background was whispering something Stiles couldn't quite make out.

"Do I want to know who it is?" Stiles kept himself calm knowing that whoever was with Deaton could probably hear him through the phone as well.

"They would prefer you to find out when you arrive…please" The small whispered plea at the end indicated that Deaton was fearing for his life.

"I will leave now and be there as soon as I can" Having to clench his fists, claws digging into his palms as the only thing that stopped Stile from growling down the phone. He barely heard the whispered 'thank you' before the line cut off.

Stiles rushed to get himself dressed, surprisingly without his usual level of clumsiness, and ran out of the house and straight to the Jeep. He turned the ignition and fired up the engine, reversing of the drive the fastest he had ever managed and then sped off in the direction of the animal clinic. His mind was racing, should he call Scott for back up or would that get Deaton killed.

The wolf inside his mind took the moment to make itself known. As the now familiar warmth flooded his body, he eased up on the accelerator slowing the jeep back to the legal speed limit and further as the blue vehicle finally rolled to a stop. Stiles paused for a moment a took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A new yet familiar voice resonated in his head, speaking softly but with a firm conviction. 'You need to keep calm Stiles, you know who this threat is and how to handle them. You're the Alpha now, let instinct and your intelligence guide you' the voice quieted to an almost silent whisper but the warmth remained. Stiles opened his eyes and felt the red bleeding into his vision, holding onto the calm feeling he mouthed a silent thank you before carrying on with his journey.

When he pulled up at the clinic he noticed that the only car that was there belonged to Deaton, which meant that whoever was inside had come on foot or had left a vehicle nearby. Stiles climbed out of the jeep and attentively looked around for any signs of danger, he cautiously walked towards the clinic door his nerves tingling in warning. As he opened the door he was greeted with the silence of the reception, tuning into his sensitive hearing he picked up the sound of heartbeats coming from the exam room in the back. Taking a deep breath he tentatively pressed forward to the open gate that allowed him access into the rest of the building.

Slowly Stiles peered his head around the door frame, he was immediately unsurprised by who he saw in the exam room. Deaton was stood in front of the metal exam table with Ennis at the side of him with a clawed hand wrapped around the darker man's throat. Kali was perched on the table itself with her bare feet swinging over the edge. The Alpha teen let out a low growl and approached with a long stride, the claws at Deaton's neck imbedded slightlyand Ennis growled in response, halting Stiles movement.

"Now, now Stiles I think it's best for the dear doctors health if you don't get any closer" A deep voice spoke from the direction of Deaton's office, Stiles sharply turned to the man's direction slightly shocked that he hadn't heard his presence. Looking the man over, Stiles instantly noticed the dark sunglasses and cane indicating this man must be Deucalion.

"What do you want? Why did you call me here?" Stiles own voice was deeper than usual and held a rough note at the end of every word. He kept his focus on the blind Alpha but he could still see Deaton and the others.

Deucalion chuckled and smiled before leisurely walking further into the exam room, finding the chair only inches away from where the others in the room were and sat down. "I merely wanted to have the chance to meet with you and talk. You are the only Alpha now in Beacon Hills, outside of my own pack, and as the circumstances of you inheriting the Alpha powers is very unusual. I wanted the opportunity to discuss a proposition with you"

Stiles warily looked around at Deucalion and at the other Alphas in the room. He knew whatever the man wanted wouldn't lead to anything good, for anyone. He quickly made eye contact with Deaton, the vet looked terrified and was obviously trying to keep himself calm.

"Fine we can talk, but first you have your little lap dog remove his claws" Stiles' voice was firm and challenging. He watched the blind alphas reaction intently, Deucalion seemed to contemplate the thought for a moment before raising his hand in flippant motion. Ennis snarled but released his grip on the vets throat, allowing the man to take on a deep breath.

Before more words could be spoken Deucalion rose from his seat and started to walk back into the direction of the office, gesturing for Stiles to follow. The teen glanced back at Deaton, who nodded in the direction that Deucalion had gone. Stiles gave a small acknowledging gesture of his own before turning to follow the older Alpha.

Once they were both inside the office , Deucalion nudged the door with his cane and it creaked closed. The older man sat himself in the leather chair and pointed towards a plastic chair. Stiles paused for a second and thought about his next move, he didn't think that refusing to sit would offend the older Alpha but it wasn't worth the risk. The teen took the few small steps then lowered himself to perch on the end of the chair.

After a long moment of silence Deucalion lent forward and removed his dark sunglasses, carefully placing them on the desk to his right. He looked directly at Stiles with his blank red eyes and let out a small chuckle before finally speaking. "I must admit Stiles you're more level headed that I first have you credit for. I expected you to come here ready to fight first then ask questions later"

Stiles smirked at the comment the older Alpha made. "You don't know me very well then do you?"

The expression on Deucalion's face instantly changed from amused to serious. "That is something I am not all too pleased about. You see Stiles I pride myself on my ability to plan my actions every step of the way. But recently there have been a few unexpected turns that I didn't plan for, you gaining your werewolf ability's and Alpha status to name a few. So as you can imagine I would like to get my plan back on track and seeing as your more reasonable than the rest of the pups in this town I thought we could make this mutually beneficial"

The teen carefully listened to Deucalion's words, he cautiously thought about what the man was saying. Whatever offer he had in mind surely would only benefit him and not Stiles or the rest of the pack, but if this deal would save further bloodshed then it might just be worth the sacrifice. Stiles straightened his posture and answered. "I will listen to this 'deal' of yours but I want your word that Deaton will leave here unharmed even if I don't agree. If you don't I promise you now you might kill me but at least two of you will be coming to hell with me"

Deucalion looked as though he was thinking about it before he smiled. "Very well you have my word that no harm will come to Alan or yourself tonight even if you don't agree to my offer. But I am fairly confident that you won't refuse"

Stiles stopped himself from scoffing at the statement and manged to nod his head for the other man to proceed with his offer.

"Its simple Stiles, I came here because I need a new Alpha to join my pack. I had originally hoped that Derek and Scott would be the ones for the job but since you are now the only Alpha in Beacon Hills, that leaves me short of options. So my deal is this, in 3 months' time you join my pack. In return I will leave your pack alive and to make it even better for you, I will even give you the one thing you're missing" Deucalion kept his face straight and serious making sure to emphasise his capability of wiping out the Beacon Hills pack.

The teen Alpha had to pick his jaw up off the floor, surly he couldn't be serious. Deucalion wanted him in his pack of Alphas. He wanted Stiles the goofy, hyperactive, klutz to join the intimidating, strong, formidable Alpha pack. What the Hell?! How would the Alpha pack benefit from having him join there had to be some sort of catch. Wait what did he mean the one thing he was missing?!

"What do you mean the one thing I am missing? The last time I check the only thing I was missing was my sanity after being dumped into all this supernatural shit!"

Laughing loudly Deucalion took an entire minuet to reply. "It seems you still haven't figured out how you became an Alpha, and the thing you're missing that will answer that question is Derek Hale. Whom so happens to be in my possession"

Stiles' eyes widened and he felt a deep growl rumble from his chest. He was suddenly filled with blinding rage that came from nowhere. The wolf took over his body and forced him to shift. In the back of his mind Stiles watched in shock as the only thing that came from the wolf was "Protect Mate!".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stiles felt like a passenger in his own body. As the wolf took over, his own consciousness was forced to the back of his mind, to watch through his own eyes but having no control. He felt himself shift, fangs and claws bared, his ears lengthen and brow becoming more pronounced. As his irises turned to a glowing red the whites of his eyes bled to a void black. The roar that tore from his throat echoed off the walls and just as the wolf positioned its self to pounce Deucalion raised his hand and pointed out of the small window.

Still ready for the attack, the wolf glanced in the pointed direction, what it saw instantly made it stop from making any further movements. On the floor by the exam table laid Derek, chained and unconscious. Kali stood over him with her clawed hand wrapped around his neck ready to tear flesh at the given signal. Stiles used the wolf's surprise to force himself back into control of his own body. He stayed shifted but the black in his eyes returned to their normal white.

His attention was snapped back to Deucalion when the man started to chuckle. Stiles kept focused on the man in front feeling his chest starting to rumble in a low threatening growl.

"I do commend you, Stiles, you regained control of your inner wolf quicker than I thought you would given what happened last time it took over. Now that I have your full attention I believe we have a deal to make". Deuc had a grin that stretched from ear to ear that turned Stiles' stomach.

The Alpha teen knew that whatever happened next would determine not only his own fate but that of both Derek and Deaton. If he even moved threateningly Kali and Ennis would kill their captives. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Stiles slowly stood to his full height and kept his eyes on the blind man. "Tell me again about this deal"

Deucalion's expression went from amused to serious instantaneously. "Finally you see it my way. As I said before, in 3 months you will join my pack and help me with a little task. If you complete this task I will leave you and your pack unharmed, but if you fail then your pack and everyone you love in this town will meet their end". Each word that the man spoke was enforced his deep baritone voice.

Stiles had no doubt in his mind that Deucalion would fail to carry out his threat. Now he needed to get as much information as he could. "So in three months which is what September, I have to join your pack, help you with a task and then what?"

Deuc returned to his relaxed expression "That is not something you have to worry about now is it, Stiles. Right now I suggest you shake my hand and take Alan and Derek out of here, especially since you and Derek have a lot of catching up to do"

Fuck Stiles hated being pulled into mind games. He took another glance out of the window, Deaton was still being restrained by Ennis but looked fairly uninjured. When he looked over to Derek his eyes widened in shock, the man's usual muscle mass was reduced to skin and bone, his almost naked body was covered in bruises which shouldn't be possible for a werewolf. Stiles felt the inner wolf's rage start to rise but he managed to force it down inside his mind.

"Very well, I'll agree to your deal. But I still have your word that we can leave here unharmed". Stiles somehow managed to keep his voice from sounding shaken. He took a slight step back when Deucalion quickly lent forward and extended out his hand as if this was just some simple business transaction.

The Alpha teen stopped himself from letting out a growl of anger. He cautiously stepped forward and firmly grasped the extended hand, shaking it much harder than necessary. Deucalion just laughed and withdrew his limb from the teens grasp. Without saying anything further, the demon wolf rose to his feet and boldly strode out of the small office; his blindness completely unhindered his exit.

Stiles stood firm in his position, watching through the open door as the leader of the Alpha pack signalled for Ennis and Kali to follow him. Both of the Alpha's seemed unimpressed by the lack of violence but kept their disappointment quiet. Ennis released Deaton first, letting the man drop to his knees. Kali had to physically push Derek over in order to remove him from her grasp. The weakened man collapsed into a heap on the floor as the female Alpha growled and followed after her pack mates.

Stiles held himself in position until all the members of the Alpha pack had exited the clinic and the door was firmly shut behind them. As soon as the lock clicked the Alpha teen stumbled backwards into the plastic chair, his chest felt tight as he was on the border of a panic attack. All the adrenaline that had filled his body suddenly rushed to his head making him dizzy.

While the teen was occupied with his near breakdown, Deaton had scrambled his way to the unconscious man that was huddled on the floor on the opposite side of the exam table. He gently turned Derek over so that he was laying on his back. The vet gasped in shock as he saw the condition the werewolf was in. Derek was extremely thin his ribs and hips were showing through pale skin, covering his entire body were dark purple bruises along with multiple lacerations that marred his chest and back. The most horrifying part for Deaton was that it had been just over a week since he had seen this man last and he had been a completely fit and healthy Alpha werewolf, now in such a short space of time he now looked like he had spent years in a concentration camp.

The vet looked back over to Stiles who was still staring blankly at the closed door, the only sign that the teen was calming down was that he had finally shifted back to normal. He felt for the poor boy but right now he needed him to help figure out what was wrong with Derek. He purposely let out a loud cough in the hope of getting the teens attention but was completely ignored. Alan let out an exhausted sigh then shouted.

"Stiles! I need your help"

Stiles quickly snapped out of his adrenalin comedown haze and looked over at the two men by the exam table. As soon as he registered what was happening he ran out of the office and dropped to his knees on the other side of an unconscious Derek.

"Deaton what is going on what's wrong with him!" The Alpha teen questioned. Now that he had a closer look at the older werewolf he could see his wounds were much worse than he had originally thought. Stiles could again feel the wolf pulling in the back of his mind, it was releasing a confusing amount of different emotions.

"I don't know Stiles he shouldn't be in this condition, even if he had been starved and tortured for an entire week, as an Alpha werewolf he should be in better shape than this. Please lift him onto the table so I can get a better look at his wounds" The vet stood and walked over to his equipment stand and started to pull out all the tools and herbs he could think of.

Stiles stared at Derek's unconscious face, his brow was scrunched in pain and dried blood covered his pale cheeks. The teen leaned closer to the older werewolf, his right hand reached out and hovered over bruised flesh, he wanted to touch but was scared that the lightest brush against his skin would injure the man further. Slowly he gave into the irrepressible urge and as gently as possible let his fingertips graze against Derek's chest.

A sharp spike of electricity sparked through the Alpha's fingers and ran straight up his arm quickly filling his body. Stiles groaned in pain as all the oxygen in his lungs was knocked out by the force of the shock. He closed his eyes and focused on catching his breath, it took a few moments before he managed to compose himself. When he opened his eyes and looked back at Derek's still motionless form he notices that his hand was now firmly pressed onto the other man's chest, right over the heart.

"Stiles! I need you to lift him onto the table. I need to assess his wounds!"

For the umpteenth time that night Stiles was brought out of his own mind by the vet shouting at him. The teen looked at Deaton and then back to Derek before he just nodded and moved to a crouched position. Never removing his hand from the man's body he slipped his right arm under Derek's torso and his left under his knees. As the Alpha teen began to lift the werewolf from the floor he noticed that he was far too light.

As carefully as possible Derek was placed on the exam table, a shiver ran down his body as the cold steel touched his bare skin. Stiles removed his arms from under the older man but gently took hold of Derek's left hand in his right. The teen once again zoned out as Deaton began his examination of the werewolf's wounds.

Stiles examined Derek's beaten body as Deaton was carefully wiping away all the dried blood and dirt. He was suddenly overcome by a wave of conflicting emotion. He didn't know how to deal with this. All this time he had thought that Derek had attacked him, turned him and then ran, up until this point he had hated the man for what he had done. But now seeing the older wolf in this condition the teen couldn't help but wonder if he had the whole situation wrong.

Sluggishly Stiles released his grip on Derek's hand and slowly backed away from the table. Deaton stopped his administrations to take a look at the teen. He noticed the confused expression that marred Stiles' face.

"Why don't you step out for some air, it's been quite a traumatic evening" Deaton suggested calmly.

Stiles still at a loss for words, simply nodded his head before turning in the direction of the back door of the clinic. Once outside the teen took a deep breath of the cool night air. He started to shiver at the cold but soon his muscles were shaking from the lack of adrenaline that had now fully left his system. The teen lent back against the wall of the building trying to get a grip of himself. He focused on his senses; the sound of traffic a few miles away, the scent of the trash that was actually more over powering than it used to be.

After a good five minutes of concentrating solely on his senses and blocking out all thought, Stiles finally let his mind begin to work again. He began to question everything that had happened this night. Firstly why had Deucalion lured him out to the clinic purely to make a deal? Why did he want him of all people? Secondly what did Deuc mean by Stiles was the only other Alpha in Beacon Hills, surely Derek was… wait Derek was no longer an Alpha, how was that possible the only way for an Alpha to lose their status was to be killed or willingly give it up.

More and more questions flooded the teens mind. How did Derek get caught by the Alpha pack? Why did they have him? What did they do to him? Did they take his Alpha powers? Why did his inner wolf keep referring to Derek as his mate?... Wait, what the fuck? The muscles in Stiles' legs suddenly gave way, dropping the teen into a heap on the concrete. Derek was his mate!

The wolf took the opportunity to let its presence be known. ' _It seems you're finally prepared to listen'_. The teen flopped his head back to rest against the brick wall of the clinic, he took in a deep breath through his nose and spoke aloud, not caring if any one heard him taking to himself.

"Well I'm sorry for not letting you go on a rampage getting us, Deaton and Derek killed. Any way what is all this about Derek being my mate?"

Stiles swore he heard the wolf huff inside his head. ' _Derek became our mate the moment we claimed him_ '.

"Wait what do you mean we claimed him?! I don't remember any claiming happening!" Stiles shouted jolting up onto his feet. If there had been a physical form to the wolf he would have grab it by the scruff and shook it till it gave an answer.

' _That you will have to figure out for yourself, now you need to go I sense our mate needs you_ ' The wolf answered sounding far to calm. Stiles opened his mouth about to shout his objections when he felt the wolf's presence diminish back into the dwellings of his subconscious. He turned around and lightly head butted the wall, feeling as though he had traded his ADHD for a multiple personality disorder.

Letting out a final loud sigh the Alpha teen stood straight and went back in to the clinic. When he entered he instantly spotted Deaton continuing to work on Derek who was still unconscious form. Slowly he walked closer to the exam table and round to the opposite side. Derek now looked better without all the blood and dirt covering him but the full extent of his injuries was now obvious.

"How is he doing doc?" Stiles asked with an concern evident in his voice.

Deaton remained silent for a few minutes as he finished drawing a syringe of blood from Derek's right arm. "He is stable but very badly malnourished. I can't quite figure out why he hasn't healed from his wounds"

Stiles stood nervously for a moment before responding. "I don't know if this will help but the wolf told me something that changes everything we've been thinking about Derek so far". The teen paused for a second as Deaton looked directly at him with a curious expression. "Derek is my mate, apparently I claimed him"

Deaton's eyes widened before he strode closer to Stiles and stopped only a foot in front of the teen. "What else did it say about claiming Derek?"

The Alpha teen blinked in surprise and slightly leaned back away from the vet. "Nothing, that's the only thing it told me, it said that I needed to figure out the rest".

Deaton swore under his breath and turned back to Derek on the exam table. He pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and put it into place in is ears, he place the diaphragm of the stethoscope against the werewolf's chest right above his heart. He listened to Derek's heartbeat for a minute then slowly moved it downward stopping just below the navel; again he listened for about a minute.

Stiles watched in silence when the vet muttered under his breath as he put his stethoscope back around his neck then walked over to get another needle and syringe. He stared in curiosity as Deaton drew another load of bloods from Derek. Stiles was about to question the vet but Deaton turned to him before he had the chance.

"Stiles you're going to have to take Derek somewhere he can rest and you need to stay with him. I think I know what is wrong but I need to run some tests on his blood to determine whether I'm correct".

The teen stood speechless for a moment before pulling himself together. "Erm excuse me but where am I supposed to take him. I can't just turn up at home going 'hey Dad I've brought home the man who you all think attacked me at turned me into a werewolf, oh and by the way he's my mate whatever the hell that means'"

Deaton paused for a second to think before answering "You need to take him to his loft, being somewhere familiar will help him when he wakes which I'm guessing soon. I will contact your father and Scott to let them know you're with me tonight for some werewolf training before the full moon which is only a few nights away"

The teen wanted to protest but knew that this was the only option to get Derek somewhere safe for him to heal. "Ok I'll do it"

"One more thing Stiles when Derek wakes he's going to be confused and scared. He may even try to attack you if he is being driven by his instincts but you will need to remain calm and reassure him. As his mate you will need to remain close to him I would even suggest skin contact to aid his healing"

Stiles placed his head in his hands then rubbed his temples, he was all out of fight to argue, he just wanted to get this over with. He turn and walked over to the exam table where Derek was still lay, the older werewolf was still shivering. The Alpha teen asked for a blanket to wrap around his mate, god it was going to take some getting used to that.

Stiles and Deaton worked together getting Derek wrapped up and into the front seat of the Jeep. As Stiles was about to jump into the driver's seat the vet gently rested a reassuring hand on the teens shoulder and gave him a smile. "It's going to be ok Stiles, we're here for you. We going to work this out as a pack"

The teen just tiredly returned the smile and nodded. He jumped in behind the wheel and closed the door, he turned on the engine and put her into reverse. Being careful not to jostle his injured passenger Stiles drove the quickest way he knew to the Loft.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi **Guys. Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and all the faves and bookmarks. I hope you are all enjoying the Fic so far and are willing to see where I drive this crazy train**

 **Chapter 9**

Gently pressing on the break Stiles brought the Jeep to a halt right outside Derek's building. The teen looked over at his still unconscious passenger; Derek was wrapped tightly in the grey blanket that Deaton had found in the back of the clinic, he looked better now that the blood was no longer covering his strong jawline and cheeks.

The teen took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the hike up the mountain of stairs that lead to the loft. After he jumped out Stiles walked around the Jeep to the passenger side, he slowly opened the door, making sure that the older werewolf didn't fall out. Once the door was as wide open as possible, the teen positioned himself as close to Derek as he could. He gently hooked his left arm behind his mate's torso and his right under his knees, with precise care Stiles lifted Derek out of the Jeep.

Derek flopped almost weightlessly against Stiles' chest, his head resting against the teen's left shoulder. Stiles felt his mate shiver as the blanket that surrounded him slipped, exposing the man's chest and shoulders.

Stiles quickly turned towards the double doors that lead to the staircase. As he walked into the building it was pitch black, the teen-focused on his vision making his eyes change to their Alpha red allowing him to see everything through a red filter. He carefully made his way up each flight of stairs now recalling his last visit to the place. If he had known that night that all this would unfold, he would have stayed in his bed and never left it again.

He reached the loft faster than he had originally thought possible also he was barely out of breath, even in werewolf classes Stiles had yet to explore the full extent of his werewolf strength. He somehow managed to slide open the steel door that Derek must have forgotten to lock. Once inside Stiles quickly surveyed the open space, from the layer of undisturbed dust that covered most surfaces along with the musty scent it was obvious no-one had been here since Derek last left.

The Alpha teen carried his mate over to the large bed, he carefully lowered him on top of the dark blue sheets making sure to lower his head onto a soft pillow. Once he was sure Derek was comfortable he carefully unwrapped the blanket. Seeing the man's thin form still made a knot tighten in his stomach, he just hoped that Derek would awaken soon. He gently pulled the sheet from beneath the sleeping man and placed it over him covering him completely; Stiles grabbed the blanket and placed it over the sheet giving Derek more warmth.

Standing up straight Stiles found himself drawn once again to the sleeping man's face, even with the cuts and a large bruise on his cheek the teen had to admit how handsome Derek Hale was. He didn't know how long he was staring for when the unconscious werewolf let out a low whimper, as though he was caught in a nightmare. The teen remembered Deaton's suggestion of skin contact to help Derek's healing.

Stiles walked around to the other side of the bed and carefully pulled back the covers. He made quick work of removing his usual dark green plaid button up shirt and his black tee that was underneath. Now that his torso was completely bare, he slipped off his sneakers and climbed under the sheets. Derek was still making low whimpering sounds as the teen slowly shifted closer, once he was by the werewolf's side he carefully moved his arm under Derek and pulled him to his chest.

Derek instantly relaxed into Stiles' hold, he even moved slightly closer to the teen's warmth. Stiles tightened his grasp a little and rested his head back on the pillows. Now that he was in such close proximity to his mate he could smell his natural scent, it was almost earthy and sweet at the same time. A sudden warmth filled his chest, similar to the feeling he got when he was in a puppy pile with Scott and Isaac, but yet it was completely different at the same time.

Stiles didn't know how many hours he lay in the bed holding Derek but eventually, the older werewolf rolled away from his grasp. Also feeling the need to move, the teen carefully extracted himself from the bed. He took a quick glance back at Derek who now looked comfortable and warm. The teen now turned his gaze to the large window and the world beyond it. Finally, he had the time to think, everything he had believed about that night had been blown to smithereens. He had been so convinced that Derek had been the one that attacked him that the thought of it being someone else was had never been considered.

Now the teen had to question what had actually happened. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to go back to the events that had taken place, he clearly remembered Scott's phone call and his argument with Derek right here in this very place. He even remembered crying as he was driving to the preserve, but all that happened there in the woods was all blurred.

Stiles thought that now might be a good time to try and get answers from the wolf. The teen-focused on the part of his mind that he knew the wolf dwelled, he felt its presence begin to come forward. ' _You're having trouble remembering_ ' the wolf sounded as cocky as ever. Stiles huffed and whispered angrily "No shit Sherlock! Tell me what happened!"

 _'I can't tell you, it is something you need to remember for yourself. You need to focus, what is the last thing you remember, the sights, sounds, smells; remember it all as clearly as you can_ ' The wolf once again retreated into the back of Stiles' mind.

The Alpha teen groaned in frustration, his inner wolf was about as helpful as a chocolate teapot. But he still tried to follow the given advice; Stiles took in a deep breath and focused on when he was at the ridge.

 _He could see the silhouette of the town in the night and could hear the leaves rustle in the wind. A sudden chill ran through him as he remembered the cold of the night seeping into his skin, the jeep wouldn't start, he needed to get warm. The sound of a cracking branch followed by the agonizing pain from sharp teeth embedded in his calf. The pain of being dragged along the ground and the claws ripping into his chest. A loud roar echoed in his skull, the one he heard just before everything went black._

Stiles' eyes open wide as he gasps for breath; every nerve ending is on fire as though he had just been through the whole ordeal all over again. ' _Keep going there is more to remember_!' The wolf's voice screams at him. Stiles takes a deep breath then closes his eyes again.

 _The distant sound of scrapping animals registers in the back of his mind. The battle becomes more intense, and then one lets out a shriek of pain. The scent of blood fills his nose, it's his. He can feel each fresh wound that covers his body, he is going to die. A sudden bright light almost blinds him, and a silhouette of someone leaning over him. "Stiles forgive me" echoes in his ears. He feels a new pain at the back of his neck, a rush of power, no more pain, and a roar. He Roars._

The Alpha teen jumps to his feet as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel the tears rolling down his cheeks; every aspect of the memory was still flowing through his head. He now knew the truth! Derek hadn't attacked him, the man had saved him from another creature and then had turned him to save his life.

When he had finally taken in enough oxygen to prevent a panic attack, Stiles sat back down onto the bed. He slumped forward and rested his head in his hands, the teen was now hating himself, after the past week of blaming Derek for everything he now knew he was all wrong. While he had been loathing the older werewolf, Derek had been tortured by the Alpha pack. The teen now just hoped he could make this up to his mate.

That was something else that didn't quite make sense, in the memories he had just relived, none explained how they had become mates. His stomach suddenly dropped, there was obviously more that he couldn't remember. But right now Stiles knew he couldn't go through that again so soon.

Stiles wiped away the tears from his cheeks and shook his head to get more blood to flow to his aching skull. He sat up straight and looked back over his shoulder, hoping that Derek hadn't woken to see him freaking out mid-flashback. Thankfully the older werewolf was still flat out, he had moved slightly so that he is now on his side facing Stiles but his eyes were still closed and his heartbeat was beating at a steady rhythm.

Suddenly Stiles felt parched, he couldn't remember the last time he had a drink of anything. Surely Derek wouldn't wake in the time it would take him to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. The teen took another glance at the sleeping man before slowly and silently rising to his feet. He carefully made his way to the other side of the open planned room to where the modern kitchen resided. He looked through the glass cabinet for a clean glass or cup, soon enough he spotted the tall clear crystal glasses at the back of one of the cabinets. As quietly as possible Stiles opened the glass door and reached inside, he pulled out two of the tumblers. Derek would also need a drink once he awoke. He stepped over to the sink and turned on the cold water tap, allowing it to run for a few minutes to clear the water that had been sitting in the pipes for the last week.

Just as Stiles was about to place the first glass under the running water, a loud pained whine came from the direction of the bed. The teen halted all movements and listened. The whine turned into a deep groan, followed by the sound of rustling bed sheets. The teen-focused on the hearing Derek's heartbeat, the gentle rhythm from before was now a fast pounding. Derek was awake and in distress.

Stiles instantly felt the familiar pulling sensation he got when Scott or Isaac was anxious or worried, but this time it was a thousand times stronger than he had ever felt. The teen slowly placed the tumbler in his hand on the counter top and the turned off the tap. He then cautiously turned around to face the bed; Derek had managed to pull himself so that he was sitting up, he was looking around the room obviously confused and scared. The Alpha teen could hear Derek's racing heartbeat and his gasps for breath.

Without thinking Stiles walked over to the bed, he stopped in his tracks as soon as Derek spotted him and the man's green eyes widened and he almost leapt from the bed in shock. The older werewolf let out another whine that Stiles instantly read as fear. Derek was scared of him, this was not good. The teen slowly raised his hands in a surrender pose hoping to show that he was not a threat. The wounded man on the bed responded by letting out another fearful whine and drew his knees up to his chest, the position obviously an attempt to make himself smaller. Stiles' heart ached at the sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek hugged his knees tighter to his chest, his mind was spinning as he tried to figure out what had happened since he was last awake. The last thing he remembered was being in the basement, still chained to that steel chair, and Kali coming down those creaky stairs. It wasn't uncommon for the sadistic woman to visit him only to beat him for her own amusement. He had suspected that she was there for her usual entertainment; he had even prepared himself for the usual beating. But before she came into view he had felt a sting in the side of his neck, probably from a needle and then everything went black.

Now he had woken to find himself back in his own bed, surrounded by the familiar scents and sights of everything he owned. He was trying to get his head around how he had got here; when he had heard movement from the other side of the open room. When he laid his eyes on Styles a rush of panic and fear filled him, he had even tried to run but his body was too weak to move, hence why he had made himself as small a target as possible.

The teen was now stood a few feet away from the end of the bed with his arms still raised in the air. Neither man had yet to say a word, both too afraid to say the wrong thing and break the already tense atmosphere. It was a long drawn out moment that they both stayed in the same positions, Stiles was the first to move by slowly lowering his aching arms, yet he kept his hands visible to the injured werewolf on the bed.

Derek just watched as the Alpha in front of him moved, he had no idea what to do. He was still fearful about what Deucalion had revealed to him and he was unaware of how much Stiles knew at this point. He hoped that because the teen was obviously trying to show that he was not a threat, that Stiles was at least willing to hear him out over the events that happened, he didn't know how long ago. Derek slowly took a breath in and opened his mouth to speak, just as the words were about to leave his lips Stiles started to talk.

"Derek, I know this is all messed up right now, but I'm not gonna hurt you. A lot of shit has happened over the past week and I really think we need to work all this out". The teen spoke in his usual fast-paced ramble when he was nervous and had too much stored energy.

Derek quickly processed Stiles words and felt a small wave of hope wash over him, he was relieved to know Stiles would listen to him but still felt the dread knot up in his stomach. The teen was still an Alpha and also his mate. He had no idea how Stiles would react when he learnt the truth about how deep their bond now went. Even with every nerve in his body on edge, he knew he needed to respond.

"There is a lot we need to discuss" Derek's voice sounded hoarse and dry, the past week with very little water and the screams that had been torn from him during Kali's torture sessions, had taken its toll on the poor man's vocal cords. He hated how weak he sounded right now, knowing that Stiles was seeing him this.

The Alpha teen relaxed his posture now knowing that Derek was willing to talk. But the first thing that he needed to do was get the poor man a drink of water, after hearing his raspy voice he knew his previous assumption was correct. Stiles pointed a finger back over to the kitchen and watched Derek for his reaction, the man seemed to puzzle over the signal for a second before he realized what the teen meant and nodded his head in approval. Stiles smiled and then walked back over to the kitchen, he grabbed the two tumblers he had pulled out before and filled them both with cold crisp water.

Taking a sip from one of the tumblers he instantly felt refreshed, he then turned back towards the bed. Ever so slowly he approached Derek, who still was sat under the covers holding his knees. The man never took his eyes of the teen as he came closer; once he was close enough Stiles offered the full glass of water to the other werewolf.

Derek stared at the offered glass full of fresh water, almost waiting for it to be snatched away. Ennis had been the one who enjoyed tormenting him with food and water, the bald man would come down to the basement to eat and drink, purely to make Derek feel more hungry and parched. Slowly he let go of his knee with his left hand and reached towards the glass, he carefully wrapped his fingers around it and held it tight.

As soon as the teen released the glass Derek had it to his lips taking long sips of the cool refreshing water. It felt so good to have the cold fluid run down his throat; he felt a tiny amount of his strength slowly return.

Stiles took a step back and watched as the dehydrated man gulped at every drop of water in the glass. After a few seconds, the teen used the opportunity of the man's distraction to sit at the end of the bed. He continued to watch as Derek finished every drop of water, he noticed that the man's green eyes looked up at him as he pulled the empty glass away from his still dry lips.

Derek lowered the empty glass and rested it down on top of the bed sheets; he kept his gaze locked on the teen who was now sat only a few feet in front of him. He stared at Stiles expectantly, slightly surprised that the teen had managed to go so long without saying a word.

The Alpha instantly recognised the look that Derek was giving him, the teen sighed and decided to take the most direct approach. "Ok Der, I need you to answer some questions so I can figure out all this shit"

Stiles paused and waited for Derek's reaction; the man looked nervous but gave a slight nod of his head for the teen to continue. "First thing I need to know is what happened that night before I came over, I need to know why you kicked Isaac out also where is Cora, we have all noticed that she hasn't been around"

Derek felt every muscle in his body tense, he had really hoped that he wouldn't have to relive that night all over again so soon but he knew that his mate needed to know the truth. He decided to start from the beginning; he placed the empty glass on the bedside table and wrapped both his arms back around his knees, looking down at the sheets he started to talk. He began from the night when he found the Alpha Packs symbol painted on the door of the old Hale house, retelling everything that he had learnt about Deucalion and the other Alphas. He went on about the night he and Scott rescued Erica, Boyd and Cora even reliving the part where they had no choice but to trap them in the school after they had escaped and finding the teacher, Jennifer, in there with the feral werewolves.

Just as he finished explaining how Eric and Boyd decided to go back to the train depot in order to stay away from the Alpha Pack, Derek stopped. He looked back up at the teen who was staring at him with his wide honey brown eyes. The older wolf was expecting to see some form of anger or contempt, but all he saw on the Alpha's face was understanding and sorrow. Seeing that the teen was still waiting for more he took a deep breath and carried on.

"A couple of days after, I went to the high school to make sure Jennifer was ok, also to make sure that she hadn't told anyone about what she had seen. When I came back here Cora was in a bad way, she kept trying to goad me into a fight, I knew she was disappointed in me for not being the Alpha she was expecting. As we were talking the alarm went off, Kali and Ennis turned up and started a fight with us. I tried to fight them but Cora was still weak and I was no match for them both, Kali managed to break a pipe off and when I was on the floor she pierced it through my back and pinned me to the floor, shortly after Deucalion arrived"

Derek had to pause again to compose himself, even though he had been in agony at that time his only concern had been Cora. He dreaded to think how he would cope with losing the last remaining part of his family that hadn't been tainted by darkness. Still, Stiles was looking at him with that same understanding expression on his face. He didn't know how the teen could remain so calm hearing how weak he had been that he couldn't even protect his sister. Now that he had gotten this far he knew he had to finish. Giving Stiles another thankful look Derek continued.

"Kali had me pinned to the floor with the pipe and Ennis had Cora by the throat, Deucalion had him release her but still wanted to talk, he told me he wanted me to kill one of my pack. He said that if an Alpha kills one of their own, that their power is added to the Alpha's making them stronger. I refused to do as he wanted. He screamed that he was the demon wolf and would have his way.

After he left it took me a while to heal, I had Cora pack all her things and Isaacs. When Isaac came back I told him he needed to leave, he persisted that he wanted to stay that's when I threw a glass at he because I knew it would scare him into leaving. Once he was gone and I had healed I drove Cora to the airport, she is back in Brazil with the pack she stayed with. I thought that if they were away from me that they would be safe. It wasn't long after I got back from the airport that you showed up"

By the time he had finished Derek had had enough, he just wanted to slip back into unconsciousness, but unfortunately, that wasn't an option. He didn't bother to look up at Stiles this time; he just kept his head down and stared at the grey blanket that was covering his knees.

Stiles sat in the same position that he was in when Derek had started retelling everything that had happened. The teen's mind was still processing everything the man had told him, he now understood why Derek had pushed Isaac and Cora away and even tried to push him away as well. Right now the only thing the Alpha wanted to do was wrap his arms around his mate and hold him tight, but he knew he needed to hear the rest of the story before they could move any further with this new relationship.

"Der, I understand why you had to do those things and I'm sorry you felt like the only way you could protect us was by pushing us away. But I need to know what happened after our fight here that night, why did you bite me? How did you give me your Alpha?" Stiles kept his voice calm and hushed, hoping to encourage Derek into continuing.

The older wolf scrunched his eyes shut and sighed, he really didn't want to do this. He couldn't handle seeing Stiles' face when he found out the truth. Derek's stomach was in knots, for once he felt lucky that he hadn't eaten in a week so that he couldn't throw up. He wanted to just pull the sheets over his head and hope that Stiles would get the message and leave him alone, but his Alpha and mate deserved to know the truth. Slowly he raised his head and looked Stiles straight in the eyes as he spoke. "I'll tell you, just know that I'm sorry for letting it happen"

Stiles was taken aback by Derek's statement, he wanted to respond but didn't for fear that the other man would clam up and refuse to speak. The teen just nodded his head and waited for Derek to continue.

"A couple of hours after you left that night I got a text from Scott saying you were missing. I went out to try to find you, I knew you used to go on to the preserve when you wanted to be alone so that's the first place I looked. When I got there I saw your jeep but couldn't see or sense you around, that is when I heard the werewolf. I ran to where I heard it attacking and found you being clawed at by him. I lost all control and attacked it, we fought and I overpowered it but it managed to jump over the cliff and get away. When I came back to you, you were full of deep wounds and were losing a lot of blood, I went to call 911 but I knew you would die before help arrived. I had no choice…I had to bite you. I had to give you the Soul…"

Just as the werewolf was about to explain a loud banging came from the steel door. Derek instantly froze in fear and felt a shiver run down his spine. Stiles shocked him when he jumped up from the bed and faced the door with his fangs bared and was letting out a deep growl.

The door slid open to reveal the haggard form of Dr Deaton, the vet was panting for breath and looked like he had been hit by a bus. As soon as Stiles realized that there was no immediate threat, he turned his attention back to Derek. The older man had pulled the covers to completely cover himself; the only thing that was visible now was the mop of his dark hair that peeked out.

Stiles took a quick glance back at Deaton, who was still trying to catch his breath and gestured his head in Derek's direction. The vet simply nodded and gave a small encouraging wave of his hand. The teen turned back to his mate and cautiously approached the quivering lump under the sheets. He carefully sat down on the bed and slowly reached for the top of the sheet, before he started to remove it, he let out a soft rumble from his chest that always seemed to calm Scott and Isaac.

Slowly he removed the sheets from around the shaken werewolf. As he revealed Derek's head and shoulders he noticed that the man had his eyes firmly shut, Stiles allowed the rumble to become a little louder and moved closer to his mate. Once close enough the teen wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder and gently goaded him into an embrace.

As soon as Derek felt the arm around him, he couldn't hold back the flinch that shook his body. Even though he was tense Stiles persisted with pulling him in closer. Derek eventually gave in and lent into the teen's chest, as he felt himself relax he was overcome by a warm sensation that filled his chest and slowly spread around his body. The older werewolf subconsciously turned into Stiles' arms until he was almost completely in the teen's lap. He buried his head in the Alpha's neck and inhaled his scent instantly rendering him boneless.

Stiles smiled down at the man in his arms, having Derek snuggling into his chest felt so right. 24 hours ago if someone had told him that he would be sat here holding the man who he thought had attacked him, he would have laughed in their face and told them they were insane. But right now he felt strangely whole, like all this time something had been missing and he had finally found that piece that completed him.

Suddenly Stiles was snapped out of his stupor when he heard approaching footsteps, he had to bite back the growl that he felt rising in his throat knowing that the vet who was slowly coming closer wasn't a threat. He looked up from his position; fairly sure that Derek was now, either asleep or just so relaxed that he just didn't want to move, and made eye contact with Deaton.

The vet looked even more exhausted now that he was seeing him up close; it was obvious that the man hadn't rested since he had left the clinic with Derek. He hoped that the reason he was here was that he had really good news and couldn't wait to share it, but Stiles knew better than to hope for the impossible. The teen nodded to the vet to just get on with whatever he had to say. As he did so Derek decided to lift his head slightly showing that he was paying attention.

Deaton having finally caught his breath placed his briefcase on the floor in front of himself and pulled out numerous pieces of paper. He turned his attention back to the two men on the bed and began to speak. "Right before I tell you what I have discovered from Derek's blood tests, I need a few bits of information. Firstly I need to know about the bite that changed you, Stiles. So Derek I just need yes or no answers. Did you perform the Soul Bite ritual?"

Derek tensed in his mates hold, he looked up at Stiles first, and the teen just gave him an encouraging smile. He then turned his gaze back to the vet and nodded his head.

"Ok, I suspected as much, I take it you held on much longer than the ritual requires, hence the transference of the Alpha power" The vet then looked down at the papers in his hand and read through the figures on the sheet.

Stiles was looking between Deaton and Derek with a look of confusion etched onto his face. "Hold up a sec Doc, what is the Soul Bite ritual?"

The vet looked back at the two men, then focused on Derek. When it was obvious the man was not comfortable enough to explain he took it upon himself to answer. "It is a ritual performed by Alpha's to help heal their beta's or to quickly turn a human that is at risk of losing their lives. The Alpha bites the person and uses it to transfer a fraction of their power or Soul into them. Usually, only a small amount is needed to help the person but it is also possible for them to bite hold the bite long enough for the whole of their Alpha power to be transferred. Such is the case here. I have looked through all my texts and I haven't come across this happening in the last 300 years"

Both Stiles and Derek stared at the vet with worried expressions; they both felt the same fear that the ritual had somehow made this situation worse than it already was. They looked at the vet wanting to ask the question but Deaton started to speak again.

"I know you both want to know more about it but there is a more pressing issue we need to address first. That being the fact that you are mated and the impact that has on you both"

Derek completely seized up in Stiles' arms; he looked up at the teen waiting to see the horror and anger on his face. But once again the Alpha completely baffled him by giving him a look saying I knew and it's ok. The older man instantly wanted to start apologizing for tying them together in such a permanent way, but he just couldn't find to strength to open his mouth and speak.

The Alpha teen could tell that his mate had started to internally panic. He didn't know why Derek was freaking out over this announcement as he had thought that Derek knew about their bond. Before the Deaton had the chance to continue he took the chance to reassure his mate.

"Derek I know this is scary but I swear that we will get through this". Stiles watched as Derek's cheeks tinted pink and then he hid his face back into the crook of his neck. After a minute or so he felt Derek give a small nod against his chest. Stiles smiled down at his mate feeling like he had just made a small step in the right direction for the first time in the past week.

Deaton waits until both werewolves' have calmed themselves before he makes a humming sound to get their attention again. Stiles looks up at him but Derek refuses to move from his position hiding in the Alpha's neck. He waits a few more seconds before he decides to continue.

"Derek I'm sorry but I still need to know something that is very important. So far I have figured out that you are the one that was… erm claimed by Stiles, Is that correct?"

The vet studied Derek's reaction very carefully; he felt a pang of guilt when he watched the werewolf flinch and release a low whimper. That reaction alone gave him the answer he needed. He took a second to glance at the teen who looked extremely bewildered. Deaton sighed knowing that what he had to say next would break the Alpha.

"Derek I am so sorry but he needs to know the truth. Stiles after Derek bit you and transferred the Alpha spark, you would have had to claim him in order to become mates meaning that you…" Deaton had to pause and try to figure a way to explain. But it took one look at Stiles' face to realise the explanation wasn't needed; the teen had figured it out.

Stiles felt like ice was running through his veins, he had raped Derek. He had fucking raped the man who saved his life. The teen suddenly wanted to do nothing but get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. As he started to rise from the bed, Derek's grip on him tightened and he pulled himself even closer. How on earth Derek could even bear to be close to him?!

"Derek please let go, I… I did that to you. How can you want me close to you?"

Derek held on to his mate with last of his strength. He feared that if he let go that he would never have this again. The older werewolf didn't blame Stiles at all for what happened that night if anything it should be the other way round. He knew that he needed to convince Stiles that it wasn't his fault.

"Stiles it wasn't you. It wasn't your fault. I…" Derek paused hung his head low before he whispered in a small voice "I deserved it"

The Alpha teen felt like he had been struck by a lightning bolt. He knew Derek had issues after everything he had endured but to truly believe that he deserved to be raped, it was like someone had speared his heart with a steel spike. Stiles turned back to the man clinging to him and embraced him as tight as he could.

"No Der. You didn't deserve that, you deserve so much better than that. I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I can't change the fact that we're mated but I promise from now on I will try to be the mate you deserve" Stiles felt Derek bury himself as close to him as possible and he held him as tight as he could without the fear of hurting him further.

Deaton watched from where he was stood, he didn't know how he was going to tell them both that their troubles were only just beginning. He looked down at the papers in his hands and then pulled the sheet that was at the back out to the front. His eyes flicked over it for the thousandth time that night.

Test Results:-

Pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys sorry it took so long to update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter more will be posted before the end of the month**

Chapter 11

Deaton stared up at the high ceiling and counted the number of cracks. The vet was currently stretched out upon the dark grey sofa that was directly facing the bed that was occupied by two sleeping werewolves. In the past few hours, he had silently observed the newly bonded pair as they had finally calmed each other and eventually drifted off into fitful slumber. They were now nestled in the middle of the large bed facing one another; Stiles had instinctively wrapped himself around his older mate, protecting him from the world that surrounded them.

The vet couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips; he hadn't seen this sort of behaviour in the werewolves since Talia had ruled the packs. He felt a sharp twinge in his chest at the thought of the woman he had secretly loved. He remembered back to how happy she had been when she had discovered she was pregnant with Derek. The whole pack had rejoiced the coming of a second child to the Alpha and her mate. Oh, how he had failed not only her but all her children as well.

Alan slowly moved into a sitting position; he took a quick glance at the sleeping wolves, happily noting that they had not moved an inch. He then reached under the cushion that he had been leaning against and pulled out his notebook. Again he was faced with the word that would change everything.

How the hell it was possible was beyond him and he had given up looking for an explanation. Nothing in the supernatural world should surprise him anymore. The big problem now was revealing this to Stiles and Derek. Both of them had been through hell and back, now they were going to be dragged through it again. Alan had no idea how the boys would react to the news that Derek was pregnant, the most that he could predict was that Stiles would be overcome by further guilt and Derek would blame himself. But Deaton understood that they had to know sooner rather than later.

The silence was loudly interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. The vet rushed over to the dark grey jacket that was discarded on the floor by the sofa, reaching into the pocket he pulled out Stiles' cell and saw that the Sheriff was phoning. He quickly glanced at the bed and saw that Stiles was looking at him but Derek was still asleep. The teen gave a quick nod of approval for Alan to answer the phone. With a small smile, the vet tapped the screen and raised the phone.

"Sheriff this is Deaton"

"Deaton? Where is my son? Don't tell me he's in trouble again!" Noah sounded severely panicked.

"Calm down Sheriff your son is ok. He had to deal with some Alpha issues but he is fine. He is going to be a while yet, I will get him to call you as soon as he can and explain" The vet tried to sound his usual self. There was a loud sigh on the other end of the phone before the Sheriff spoke again.

"Fine but I want a full explanation; tell him I'm stress eating burgers and fries with extra mayo!"

Deaton chuckled at the Sheriff's attempt at humour that the man's teen son would no doubt take seriously. "I will Sheriff, take care"

Once he had hung up, Alan walked back into the loft. He was expecting to see Stiles staring at him with a scowl on his face but the Alpha teen had just flopped himself over a lightly snoring Derek and was flat out once again. A warm smile crept up onto the man's lips; these boys had a very strong mate bond. They had been together all for a few hours and had been through so much in such a short amount of time, yet their bond was so obvious. He now felt a small glimmer of hope that these boys could get through this.

A few more hours passed until Derek finally began to stir. He was overcome by the warm feeling that surrounded him, he felt drawn to move closer to the source of the warmth. As he opened his green eyes he was greeted with the adorable image of sleeping Stiles, mouth open and a slim line of drool on his chin. A smile tugged at his lips, it was nice that he had this chance to see the normally hyperactive teen finally relaxed and calm.

Even in this messed up situation, Stiles had once again put others before himself. The teen always put himself at risk for the sake of the people he cares about and Derek had never thought he was one of those people. A pang of guilt tightened in his chest when he thought about how Stiles was now tied to him for the rest of his life.

Derek didn't know much about the mating bond between werewolves, other than once the bond was made nothing could break it not even death. The more he thought about it he also had no idea about how throwing the soul bite into the mix would affect them either. The older werewolf suddenly felt nauseous, his stomach clenched painfully he couldn't hold in the groan that came from his throat.

Instantly Stiles was awake and alert, he sat up straight and was scanning the room for threats. When there seemed to be no imminent danger the teen looked back to his mate. Derek was laid on his side, legs tucked up to his chest and holding his stomach. The teen immediately shouted for Deaton and then used his heightened sense of smell to try to determine what was hurting his mate.

"Der talk to me, what's wrong?"

Derek remained hunched when he tried to speak his voice stuck in his throat as an intense stab of agony tore through his gut. Tears started to pool into the corners of his eyes, even when he had been on the receiving end of Kali's beating he had never felt pain like this. The world around him was starting to fade and blur into nothing but pain, in the distance he could hear Stiles shouting his name but in a matter of seconds, everything went black.

"Derek! Talk to me! Wake up!"

Stiles continued to yell as he watched his mate cry in agony until he eventually passed out. The Alpha felt himself starting to panic, he had never seen anyone in this much pain. He had tears in his eyes, he felt so helpless what the hell was taking Deaton so long?! Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. As the teen looked up he saw that the vet had a sad look on his face and was holding a syringe filled with a strange green liquid. As he opened his lips to speak the vet gave him the signal to remain quiet.

"This will help him, I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon but I guess he is just like his mother"

Deaton carefully moved Derek's right arm so that he could access his inner elbow with the injection. Once he was done he threw the syringe into the waste bin that was by the side of the bed. He watched the pregnant werewolf as his body slowly relaxed and the pain eased, the vet lets out a small sigh of relief and thanked the spirits that he had remembered the herbs. Now he had to turn his attention to the panicking Alpha teen that looked like he was on the verge of a coronary.

The teen in question was still looming over his mate with a look of pure helplessness etched across his features. He kept reaching out to touch Derek's unconscious form but would pull away at the last second in fear of causing further pain. Deaton felt his heart clench at the sight, earlier he had hoped that all would be fine but now he felt foolish for being so optimistic. Once again he gently touched Stiles' shoulder and gestured for him to follow, when the teen refused to move the vet spoke in a hushed voice.

"Stiles you need to give him time, we will only be on the sofa where you can watch him and be over in a second if he needs you. Plus I have something I need to discuss with you"

Stiles gave the vet an unsure expression but followed. As both men reached the couch the teen never removed his gaze from his unconscious mate. He completely missed the vet pulling out a file of papers along with a fairly large book. Stiles couldn't work out what had happened, he clearly remembered Derek falling asleep in his arms fully content and pain-free, but the sounds of agony that came from him, the teen felt sick as the sounds echoed in his mind. Before his mind could go over it again he was instantly distracted by a sharp dig into his side. The teen turned and glared at Deaton who was still pointing the pen that had just stabbed him.

"Good I finally have your attention! Stiles, I really need you to focus, Derek will be fine I know exactly what is wrong with him and the injection I gave him will help. But we have to discuss something very important"

The teen took another glance towards the bed and listened to Derek's heartbeat that was now steady and calm; he relaxed a little knowing his mate was safe and pain-free. He finally turned his full attention back to Deaton.

"Ok let's just get this over with"

Deaton rolled his eyes at the Alpha's sudden change of attitude. Stiles would always hide his anxiousness under sarcasm and humour, but what he was about to learn couldn't be hidden from. The vet felt conflicted about what he was about to reveal, there was some relief that he wasn't going to be hiding this, yet he knew that the moment Stiles became aware of Derek's pregnancy that the teens already upside-down world would be sent spinning uncontrollably.

He just had to hope that the Alpha would be able to keep it together for the sake of his mate and child. Not knowing how to approach the subject vocally Deaton just pulled out the most important piece of paper and silently handed it to Stiles.

Stiles gave a confused look for a moment before he turned his eye to the paper. At the top in capital letters was DEREK HALE BLOOD RESULTS. The teen quirked a brow at the vet unsure why he had given him this but at the man's insistent look he carried on reading. The page contained the results of every possible blood test that could be done, from platelet levels to kidney function. Next to each result was the average for adult males, all seemed to be in order, except for one. The HCG hormone was extremely high, was this the cause of Derek's agony, a hormone?

The teen looked to Deaton for an explanation but the man was looking through the rest of his papers. Stiles spotted his cell on the table next to the sofa, he picked it up and went straight to his favourite search engine and typed in HCG hormone and waited for the results. When the first explanation appeared on the small screen Stiles went pale. HCG the Pregnancy hormone, that couldn't be right. He looked back up at the vet waiting for him to burst out laughing. Deaton simply looked at the cell and then nodded his head.

Derek was pregnant. Derek a male werewolf was pregnant. Derek the male werewolf that was mated to him and had been claimed by him was pregnant. With his baby. Was it a baby or a pup. The 'how was it possible' question he didn't even bother to ask since that question became irrelevant the moment his best friend became a werewolf.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
